De repente Sra Potter
by Lis Black
Summary: Para algumas pessoas, parece que foi ontem que tinham 17 anos... Para Lily Evans, foi mesmo. J/L baseada no filme De repente 30.
1. Trailer

****(N/A): ****A ideia dessa fanfic é bem antiga, mas só agora tive coragem para desenvolvê-la. Não sei como os fatos irão se suceder, por isso peço sempre o apoio de vocês que me leem. Comentários são sempre benvindos, é isso que me move. Já tenho alguns capítulos prontos, então as postagens virão de acordo com a aceitação da fic.

****ps.: ****minha ideia era escrever algo divertido, então eu distorci alguns fatos da série - como a própria guerra com Voldemort, apenas citando-a em algumas partes - e alterei outros - como o fato de James e Lily serem funcionários exclusivos da Ordem - para o bom andamento da história.

****Disclaimer:**** É desnecessário dizer que eu não possuo (infelizmente) Harry Potter e nenhum dos personagens originários da saga. A fanfic, como o próprio nome sugere, é baseado na ideia do filme De repente 30, mas contem alterações propositais e necessárias.

Beijos,

Lis Black.

**Trailer**

_**Uma ruiva que sabe apreciar a vida...**_

- Certo, é o seguinte: já chega! É aula pela manhã, aula pela tarde, mil deveres para fazer à noite, relatórios de monitoria, vigilância de detenções... A escravidão já era, meu bem! Então, porque diabos eu estudo as vinte e quatro horas do dia? Estão me achando com quê, com cara de elfo doméstico? Não há criatura nesse mundo que aguente!

_**Ok, nem tanto assim...**_

- Pelas ceroulas de Merlin! Cadê a Lily Evans que eu conheço e o que você, ser lunático, fez com ela?

- Morreu! Aquela Lily está a sete palmos abaixo de chão e deu lugar a outra, com uma nova filosofia de vida: carpe diem, já ouviu falar?

_**Uma intensa vontade...**_

- Chega de ser mal-tratada, chega de escravidão de maiores de idade...

- Lils, não faz isso...

- Meu maior desejo é ser adulta. Formada e trabalhando, de preferência. Ter minha casa, meu emprego e minha vidinha sossegada, sem nenhum dos problemas que eu tenho hoje. Nada de estudos, nada de dever de casa, nada de Clube do Slughorn Cara-de-Sapo e, por Merlin, nada mais de monitorar escola. Vamos pular uns dois anos da minha vida, que tal?

_**... que foi concretizada.**_

- Fiz torradas, tem uma pilha em cima da mesa. Ah, prova de roupa às cinco com aquela sua costureira esquisita.

- Potter! Espera...

- Lils, eu adoraria ficar, mas eu já deveria estar no Ministério há uns dez minutos... Até mais, ruiva. Amo você.

_**Cuidado com os seus desejos...**_

- Certo, eu moro aqui. Mas as paredes são brancas... Eu jamais pintaria as paredes da minha casa de branco!

_Oi! Você ligou para James e Lily Potter – em breve, claro, porque vamos nos casar em duas semanas! Não estamos em casa ou não queremos atender, então deixe seu recado. Se retornarmos, sinta-se lisonjeado. Se não, era porque não queríamos atender mesmo. Tchau._

_**... principalmente se eles se realizarem.**_

- Ontem, eu tinha 17 anos. Hoje, sou Curandeira-chefe e noiva do estrupício do Potter... Eu tô perdida!

- Não é tão ruim assim... É a vida que você pediu a Merlin, lembra?

_**Afinal, Lily Evans virou...**_

- Mãe dos teus filhos?

_**... de repente...**_

- Sim, eu aceito.

_**... Senhora Potter.**_

- Eu nunca sonhei com um monte de _Potterzinhos_ correndo pela casa e me chamando de _mamãe_, então o que vier é lucro.


	2. Brincando com o destino

****(N/A):**** Olá! O segundo capítulo saiu antes do que eu esperei, justamente porque a fic já está com alguns capítulos escritos e eu estou me organizando para não atrasar com os outros. Queria agradecer a quem já visitou ainda que tenha sido apenas para ler o trailer; a participipação de vocês me é muito importante!

Espero que gostem dessa estreia. Novos capítulos, em breve.

Beijos,

Lis Black.

**Cap. I – Brincando com o destino**

Fazendo um bico, ela subiu as escadas pulando os degraus de dois em dois, os livros apertados entre seus braços e bufando palavrões inaudíveis. Estava com o rosto escarlate, os pulmões ainda lutando para inalar o ar depois de ter passado minutos seguidos esperneando sem uma trégua sequer; apesar de estar habituada em executar sermões de longa duração, brigar com James sempre deixava a garota excepcionalmente cansada, mais do que o comum. Respirava fundo, tentando recobrar o ritmo da sua respiração, mas o esforço de subir a escada só a atrapalhava mais ainda.

Absorta em seus muxoxos, mal prestava atenção no caminho que seguia e, quando faltavam cerca de dez degraus para atingir a porta do dormitório, pisou em falso e escorregou, rolando escada abaixo. Lily Evans parou exatamente ao final da escadaria em forma de espiral da torre de Gryffindor e mesmo sem levantar o rosto, pode sentir um indivíduo completamente familiar se aproximando a passos suaves do local em que a ruiva agora estava caída de bruços, os olhos cheios de lágrimas devido à raiva que a consumia plenamente. Ela colocou uma mecha de seus cabelos ruivos brilhantes atrás da orelha.

- Eu pedi para você não correr, não pedi? Tão teimosa, Lily... Esse seu gênio ainda vai te consumir, sabia? Eu estou pensando seriamente em lhe dar uma poção calmante de Natal. – ele disse com um tom que pretendia ser brincalhão e acusador simultaneamente, enquanto estendia a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar – Sinceramente, você não ganha nada com isso.

- Ganho preciosos minutos longe de você, Potter. Isso vale o meu dia, mesmo que eu tenha que cair dessa maldita escada centenas de vezes. – ela retrucou emburrada, pegando-lhe a mão, ainda que a contragosto. Ela ficou em pé e fitou o garoto sorridente parado ao seu lado, balançando-se apoiado em seus dois pés - Mas o quê, realmente, há de tão engraçado? – ela perguntou, aborrecida – Você nunca viu ninguém cair antes, por acaso?

Enquanto recolhiam os livros jogados ao chão, James observava a ruiva astutamente, estudando cada movimento de seu corpo para então escolher as palavras certas para pronunciar. De fato, era extremamente fácil lidar com Lily Evans, se você soubesse exatamente o que dizer; talvez, por isso, James sempre escolhia o caminho mais difícil, irritando a garota repetidas vezes. Dizer o que ela queria ouvir era, verdadeiramente, muito simples e isso acabava com toda a emoção da conquista. E, por outro lado, James estava determinado a conquistá-la pelo o que ele era, e não pelo que fingia ser apenas para satisfazê-la.

- Acontece que seres tão incrivelmente baixos como você tem menos propensão a cair, mas ainda assim você consegue rolar escada a baixo, ruiva. Admirável! – ele riu e nada ela podia dizer contra, já que tinha plena consciência da baixa estatura com a qual fora abençoada - Lily, você é tão inteligente... Podia realmente começar a usar essa sua capacidade intelectual com coisas úteis de verdade e não com ninharias como fazer uma bela porção para agradar o velho Slugh. – ele disse, fingindo falso interesse, enquanto entregava a menina uma pilha de livros.

- Eu não faço boas poções para agradar nenhum professor, mas porque eu quero ser uma profissional melhor do que com certeza você será. – ela respondeu, mas viu que ele não se deu por vencido – Ok, Potter. Então me diga o quê, na sua humilde opinião, não é desperdício de intelecto. – ela disse, revirando os olhos e recebendo os livros.

- Bom, parar de ser tão rabugenta é uma opção. Mas, deixando isso de lado, eu diria que começar estudar formas de me fazer feliz, no lugar de estudar para os NIEM's, seria um bom emprego para a sua massa cinzenta. – ele disse, passando a mão nos cabelos.

- Por Merlin, tenha dó! – ela exclamou, dando as costas a James – Potter, me faz um favor, certo? Se mata. Ia ser uma forma ótima de economizar o oxigênio do mundo.

Então Lily começou a andar a passos apreçados, novamente em direção a escada. Começou a subir seus degraus, dessa vez de forma mais tranqüila, mas parou abruptamente ao ouvir a voz de James.

- Quê isso, Lily? Não precisa ser tão difícil, vai! Nem vai ser tão ruim assim, juro que não... Me aceitar na sua vida, na verdade, seria a coisa mais incrível que você já teria feito nos seus dezessete anos de existência.

Ela voltou-se para ele, a raiva dessa vez explícita em seu olhar. Seu corpo tremia levemente e se manter em pé de repente pareceu uma tarefa difícil de ser executada. Segurou os livros só com um braço e ergueu o dedo indicador da outra mão na direção de James, que ia desfazendo sua postura à medida que a menina se aproximava. Ele fez uma careta, imaginando o que viria a seguir.

- Escute aqui, James Potter: eu sou maior de idade, vacinada e, de certa forma, independente. Então não venha você me dizer o que é melhor para mim, está bem? Eu estudo desde a hora que acordo até quando vou dormir, exceto nos momentos em que não estou sendo torturada no Clube do Slugh ou quando não estou pagando os meus pecados monitorando pirralhos do primeiro ano e certos cabeças-ocas do sétimo, se é que você me entende. Em suma: nem se você fosse o mais maravilhoso dos seres dotados do cromossomo Y, o que claramente não é, eu o colocaria na minha vida, porque simplesmente... Ora, eu NÃO tenho tempo para isso. – ela parou um instante, recobrando o fôlego – Deu para entender ou quer que eu faça mímica?

- Recapitulando: o problema, agora, não sou eu, mas sua falta de tempo? – James perguntou, enquanto fazia um biquinho falsamente inocente – Isso não é problema, Lils, juro que não vou pegar no seu pé, você terá o tempo que precisar para realizar todas as suas atividades. Sem neura.

Ela fez uma cara de choro, como se finalmente se rendesse a uma batalha perdida. Franziu o cenho e bateu um pé no chão, esperneando como uma garotinha de cinco anos.

- Ah, Potter, tenha pena de mim, vá! – pediu em um fiapo de voz, que desestruturou completamente o sorriso pródigo que se formava no rosto de James. Ela novamente virou para a escada e começou a caminhar em passos arrastados, deixando evidente o cansaço por realizar todas as tarefas de que reclamara.

Subiu as escadas vagarosamente, os pensamentos vagos, onde flutuava o rosto penoso do garoto que ela havia deixado no andar de baixo, fitando-a com uma mistura de preocupação e solidariedade. Refletiu sobre todas as suas obrigações, enquanto só tinha dezessete anos e o direito de aproveitar como um adolescente comum o seu último ano de escola: fazendo brincadeiras com os amigos, organizando festas de despedidas e estudando, mas sem tamanha exigência, para os NIEM's. Pensando nisso, a raiva voltou a refletir no olhar de Lily, pulsando em suas veias como um veneno que se espalhava, e ao adentrar no seu dormitório, ela fechou a porta atrás de si com a maior força que conseguiu reunir, jogou no chão os livros que segurava e começou a chorar.

O dormitório estava aparentemente vazio. Junto com Lily, lá dormiam mais quatro garotas, entre as quais estavam suas melhores amigas, Melina Murphy, uma loira de olhos negros, e Liana Donovan, uma morena de olhos incrivelmente azuis; a última, naquele momento, cumpria uma detenção monitorada por Remus Lupin e as outras duas meninas, chamadas Isabella e Jennifer, estavam em alguma parte da escola. Somente Melina presenciou o momento em que Lily sentou-se no chão do quarto e debruçou-se em lamúrias.

- Lily? – chamou Mel, cuidadosamente, antes de se aproximar da amiga – Lily, por Merlin, o que houve?

A garota ruiva mal conseguia visualizar a sua companheira, seus olhos afundados em lágrimas grossas. Ela suspirou como se exalasse para fora de si algo que a consumia e então abraçou Melina como se não a visse há muito tempo, enquanto afagava o rosto nos longos cabelos morenos da amiga.

- Ah, Mel, eu não consigo mais, não consigo...

- Lily Evans, você quer fazer o favor de me falar o que aconteceu? – perguntou novamente, colocando o rosto de Lily entre suas mãos – Foi o James? Droga, eu pedi para ele ser mais suave com você, ele andou exagerando com as críticas desde que você saiu com o Diggory mês passado...

- Não é nada disso, Mel, por favor... – Lily tentava dizer, entre um soluço e outro.

- Então vocês brigaram, de novo, porque motivo? Na boa, Lily, eu acho que você deveria assumir de uma vez o que sente pelo James, porque tudo isso já está tão cansativo emocionalmente para todos que eu não sei mais nem o que te aconselhar. Aliás, para quem odiava ontem, hoje você já está apaixonada demais, não acha? – Mel perguntou, a voz com um leve tom de brincadeira, como se quisesse mostrar à amiga algo que só ela não percebia.

- Caramba, Melina, eu não estou apaixonada pelo Potter! – conseguiu por fim falar, sem ser interrompida por um soluço, ficando em pé em frente à Melina – Aliás, o único que não é culpado por eu estar assim é aquele garoto.

Uma sombra de desentendimento passou pelo rosto de Melina; ela fitou a feição da amiga a sua frente e depois focalizou os livros jogados no chão. Passou um tempo variando seu olhar de um para outro, até que finalmente pareceu ter compreendido a razão para o choro de Lily.

- Eu. Não. Acredito. – ela disse baixinho, enquanto caminhava até a sua cama e nela sentar na mesma posição que estava antes de Lily chegar ao quarto, as pernas cruzadas e apoiando nelas um livro de adivinhação – Poupe meus nervos, Lily. E eu aqui preocupada, pensando que algo _realmente_ sério tinha acontecido. Onde já se viu, chorar por causa de provas. Você é garota mais inteligente do nosso ano. Se _você_ está chorando por isso, eu já devia ter desistido da escola.

Lily fez uma cara carrancuda, como se esperasse essa reação da amiga há muito mais tempo. Recolheu todos os seus livros, jogou-os na sua própria cama e depois seguiu para sentar-se ao lado de Mel, já novamente absorta em sua leitura.

- Certo, é o seguinte: já chega! É aula pela manhã, aula pela tarde, mil deveres para fazer à noite, relatórios de monitoria, vigilância de detenções... A escravidão já era, meu bem! Então, porque diabos eu estudo as vinte e quatro horas do dia? Estão me achando com quê, com cara de elfo doméstico? Não há criatura nesse mundo que aguente! – ela despejou as palavras de uma só vez, suspirando ao final, visivelmente mais aliviada.

Mel olhou de soslaio para Lily, um sorriso de descrença formando em seu rosto.

- Ok, e o que você vai fazer? Uma revolução escolar? Uma passeata estudantil? Um abaixo assinado anti-NIEM's? – ela perguntou, um sarcasmo profundo marcando a sua tonalidade de voz.

- Claro que não, bobinha. Eu vou fazer um pedido. Isso deve bastar. – respondeu a ruiva, um sorriso de superioridade em sua face.

Subitamente, um pavor intenso se espalhou por todo o corpo de Melina. Ela saltou da cama e caminhou até ficar ao lado de Lily, que já estava curvada sob seu baú, evidentemente procurando por algo.

- Pelas ceroulas de Merlin! Cadê a Lily Evans que eu conheço e o que você, ser lunático, fez com ela? – perguntou Melina, a voz urgente, sacudindo Lily pelos ombros.

- Morreu! Aquela Lily está a sete palmos abaixo de chão e deu lugar a outra, com uma nova filosofia de vida: carpe diem, já ouviu falar? – Lily gargalhou abertamente enquanto se livrava dos braços da amiga – Eu não vou me jogar pela janela, não se preocupe. Não sou assim tão drástica quanto você.

- Talvez nós sejamos amigas por isso, sabe? Temos tanta coisa em comum... – Melina respondeu, visivelmente ofendida.

- Não mais. Agora eu vou viver a vida de uma forma leve, sem qualquer tipo de drama. – respondeu Lily, sorrindo abertamente, o olhar perdido na ideia de algum plano que surgia.

- Certo, você está louca. Completamente pirada. – concluiu Melina, caminhando de um lado para o outro – E o que se pode fazer com uma pessoa nesse estado? Eu não vou te internar, James me mataria de forma lenta e dolorosa e depois jogaria o meu corpo para os gigantes e eu seria devorada como sobremesa. Ok, - ela parou, às costas de Lily – escuta, Lils. Isso que você quer fazer... Sabe que não é brincadeira, não sabe?

- Isso, querida Mel, é uma coisa que nós veremos em um segundo... Me deixe só achar aquele troço... – a voz de Lily foi ficando mais abafada à medida que ela colocava a cabeça dentro do baú, tentando procurar o objeto mais a fundo.

- Céus, isso é culpa minha. Eu não devia ter lhe dado...

- A fonte. Se bem que isso está mais para poço que para fonte... – Lily completou, enquanto apoiava em sua mão uma caixinha minúscula – Eu sabia que não devia ter jogado fora, algo me disse que eu ia, em algum momento, precisar fazer um pedido.

Ela caminhou até a cama de Melina, com a amiga em seus calcanhares. Sentou-se e, mal podendo se conter de tanta ansiedade, foi abrindo com cuidado a caixinha que tinha nas mãos. Dentro estava uma espécie de reservatório rochoso, de um cinza brilhante; tinha, em seu interior, um pó que mais parecia um tipo de purpurina cintilante e transparente. Era tão pequeno e tão raso que Lily podia segurar entre seus dedos anular e indicador e, ao fazer isso, o seu olhar, juntamente com o da garota ao seu lado, faiscaram quase tanto quanto o pó que jazia dentro do depósito redondo à sua frente.

- Você nunca acreditou em misticismo. – Melina observou, a voz sem nenhuma emoção.

- Eu também não acreditava em magia até meus onze anos, e cá estou eu. – respondeu Lily, dando de ombros. – Agora, chega de ser mal-tratada, chega de escravidão de maiores de idade...

As duas não conseguiam tirar os olhos do objeto, pareciam enfeitiçadas pelo mesmo. Só o fizeram quando Lily, com muito esforço, se levantou e caminhou até o banheiro. Um minuto depois, a ruiva retornou com a fonte cheia de água. Caminhou, segurando o objeto cuidadosamente com as duas mãos, até ficar ao lado da mesinha que tinha próxima a cama de Melina. Lá, depositou a fonte e seguiu para a sua mala de onde, depois de muito mexer, tirou um anel dourado com uma pequena esmeralda verde. Enquanto caminhava até a mesa, olhou desconfiada para Melina, que desde que vira a fonte, não havia se movido um milímetro sequer.

- O que foi? Está em transe, por acaso? – perguntou Lily, tentando ocultar o nervosismo que estava lentamente se apoderando de seu corpo.

A ruiva nunca foi de acreditar em mitos. De fato, toda a parte da magia que estudava coisas míticas como charadas do destino e previsões era, por ela, consideradas a maior perda de tempo. Mesmo com esse ceticismo, conseguia ser amiga de Melina, conhecida em todo o colégio por sua crença absoluta em espiritualidade e que era justamente filha da professora de Adivinhação de Hogwarts. Havia ocorrido que, no natal passado, há quase um ano, em uma tentativa frustrada de mudar os ideais de Lily, Mel tinha dado a amiga um objeto conhecido vulgarmente como fonte dos desejos. _"Basta encher com água pura, jogar um objeto pessoal seu e fazer um pedido"_, tinha dito. No entanto, Lily se limitou a sorrir em agradecimento e jogar o presente no fundo de seu baú, de onde ele não havia saído até aquela noite.

- Você disse que nunca ia acreditar nesse tipo de coisa, que era baboseira minha. – disse Melina, um sorriso amarelo nos lábios.

- Ora, situações desesperadoras pedem medidas desesperadas. Se eu não ganhar nada com isso, perder é que também não vou. – disse a ruiva, se apoiando nos joelhos para ficar da altura da mesa – Qualquer objeto pessoal vale, certo? Eu só encontrei esse anel que o Potter me deu de aniversário...

- Se você aceitou de coração, é seu. Certamente vai valer. – respondeu Melina, pondo-se ao lado de Lily – Adianta alguma coisa eu pedir para você não fazer isso?

- Não. – a outra respondeu com a voz seca, avaliando o anel em sua mão como se repensasse no que estava preste a fazer.

- Lils, não faz isso... Você não sabe o que pode mudar. Você não sabe as consequências dos seus atos. Brincar com o seu destino desse jeito pode ser... Desastroso. – Melina disse, a voz sombria.

Lily olhou para a loira como se pedisse desculpas; em um gesto que ela achou mais idiota que fazer pedidos a uma poça cheia de água do banheiro, ela beijou o anel e afundou-o na fonte.

- Meu maior desejo é ser adulta. Formada e trabalhando, de preferência. Ter minha casa, meu emprego e minha vidinha sossegada, sem nenhum dos problemas que eu tenho hoje. Nada de estudos, nada de dever de casa, nada de Clube do Slughorn cara-de-sapo e, por Merlin, nada mais de monitorar escola. Vamos pular uns dois anos da minha vida, que tal? – ela perguntou, indecisa, olhando para a feição de pavor que se formava no rosto de Melina – É, dois anos está bom. É o que eu desejo... E desejo que aconteça agora.

Elas ficaram em silêncio. Colocaram os rostos em posição para que pudessem ver o conteúdo da fonte de cima e, por um segundo, pareceu que o anel iria permanecer na posição em que Lily o havia colocado. Mas, no instante seguinte, a água da fonte começou a borbulhar e o anel foi aos poucos sendo envolvido pela purpurina, que vagarosamente parecia ficar verde, o mesmo verde da esmeralda que enfeitava o anel.

- Ai, que droga. – resmungou Melina, mordendo o lábio inferior.

- O quê, não era para acontecer isso? – perguntou Lily, atônita, mas com um tom delicado que atenuava a causa de seu ceticismo.

- Pior: acho era para acontecer exatamente isso. – a voz de Mel agora parecia cercada de medo, enquanto ela se colocava em pé e puxava Lily pelo ombro, obrigando-a a fazer o mesmo movimento.

De cima, elas viram todo o processo acontecer. O anel agora estava se desfazendo na água, como se fosse um remédio efervescente. A pedra preciosa também executava o mesmo processo ao mesmo tempo em que pareci tingir o líquido e a própria fonte, que iam atingindo o tom verde, o mesmo da esmeralda, o mesmo dos olhos de Lily. As duas meninas deram um passo para trás quando o reservatório começou a regurgitar gota por gota, que iam lambuzando de tinta verde a cama de Melina, o chão do dormitório e tudo que conseguia alcançar.

- Epa. – arquejou Lily, colocando a mão na boca e observando a fonte começar a inchar, dobrando de tamanho com uma velocidade assustadora – Essa é a parte que a gente corre, concorda?

- Com toda certeza. – acentuou Melina, quando a fonte já havia atingido o tamanho da mesa onde estava apoiada.

E, no instante que as meninas deram as costas para sair do quarto, tudo explodiu. Ou pelo menos, parecia ter explodido, devido ao barulho que havia feito. E em um instante, tudo estava pintado de verde, cada cama do quarto, cada fio de cabelo que cobria o rosto molhado de Lily e Melina. Com a força da explosão, elas foram jogadas já bem próximas à porta, caídas de bruços. Melina estava desacordada e Lily ainda conseguiu visualizar a amiga ao seu lado e o quarto com o aspecto enlameado antes de colocar seu rosto no chão e desmaiar também.

(...)

A cabeça de Lily estava pesada, como ficava sempre que ela passava a noite sob os livros. O seu corpo parecia não querer obedecer aos comandos do cérebro para se locomover; parecia que cada centímetro que ela se mexia resultava em um corte interior, que dilacerava seus músculos. Não conseguia gritar, não conseguia chamar por ninguém; sua voz parecia afundar junto com ela em um abismo de silêncio, onde só suas dores eram perceptíveis. Por um segundo, pareceu ter ouvido o seu próprio gemido, mas se deu conta que agora uma superfície fria tocava o seu corpo; nada parecido com a massa gosmenta que estava tocando a sua pele nos momentos anteriores.

Deu-se conta que, aos poucos, uma luz parecia querer atravessar os seus olhos cerrados e que ela forçava cada vez mais a manter fechados. Em um suspiro, percebeu que conseguia respirar, diferente do que pensava; fez um esforço, então, para tentar mover um dedo da mão esquerda, mas o esforço que há pouco teria sido em vão parecia, de repente, ser em excesso, e ela moveu não só um dedo, mas toda a mão, de foi diretamente a encontro de seu rosto.

- Ai. – gemeu baixinho, a voz rouca, quando a sua mão gelada tocou seu rosto com um pouco mais de violência que o necessário.

Respirou fundo e, compreendendo que de nada ia lhe adianta permanecer naquele estado, forçou-se a abrir os olhos. No início, a luz penetrou em sua íris como um breu, que a cegou diante de tudo que estava ao seu redor; só aos poucos Lily foi se acostumando com o novo ambiente, bem mais iluminado que aquele em que ela julgava se encontrar há pouco tempo. A primeira coisa que viu foram os pés do que parecia ser um tipo de poltrona; só então notou que o frio que sentia devia-se ao fato de estar deitada no chão nu do cômodo.

- Eu espero sinceramente que eu esteja sonhando... E que alguém me acorde logo, logo. – ela pôs-se em pé sob algum esforço e olhou ao seu redor – Ca-ram-ba. Que diabos...

O ambiente ao seu redor era bem simples. Um quarto amplo, com uma cama box de casal ao centro – sua colcha e lençóis mais desarrumados do que qualquer outro que Lily já tinha visto na vida. Sob a cama, pendurado na parede, um quadro de algum expoente do modernismo, provavelmente europeu, cujo nome a garota não se recordava. Ao lado esquerdo da cama estava a poltrona cujas pernas Lily havia visto ao acordar e, do lado direito, um criado-mudo com um jarro de flores e um porta-retrato com uma foto de duas pessoas que ela não conseguia reconhecer de longe. O guarda-roupa em frente à cama e, embutido no mesmo estava uma televisão enorme, ligada em um programa de culinária. As paredes eram de um branco gelo, e isso fez com que Lily esbanjasse imediatamente uma cara de desgosto.

- Legal, eu não faço idéia de onde estou. – ela resmungou, enquanto ia até o guarda-roupa e abria uma de suas portas, onde havia taxiado um espelho – E essa no espelho parece bem comigo, só que com uns peitos de dar inveja. – ela se mexeu e viu o seu reflexo a acompanhar.

E então ela entendeu. Não conseguia se mover, como se processasse a informação absurda que havia acabado de chegar ao seu cérebro. Palavras soltas como "desejo", "fonte" e "anel" vagavam em sua cabeça, tentando se unir e formular uma resposta que Lily já tinha há muito tempo, mas que negava por parecer o mais seguro. Ela avaliava cada parte de seu corpo que, na realidade, não havia mudado muito: estava uns cinco centímetros mais alta, mas isso não fazia com que ela deixasse de ter uma estatura um tanto abaixo da média; seus cabelos estavam mais longos, quase alcançando sua cintura, e agora tinha um ruivo mais escuro. Seu corpo categoricamente era o que mais tinha sofrido mudanças: seu rosto havia perdido totalmente as feições infantis e seus seios e seu quadril estavam mais desenvolvidos, porém nada que a tornasse irreconhecível se comparada a garota que era no dia anterior. Ela girou o corpo de um lado para o outro, examinando cada ângulo. Passou a mão na cocha direita e apertou-a, sentindo também a seda que formava a camisola verde que ela trajava.

- Tá brincando... Isso não pode estar acontecendo de verdade, de jeito nenhum. Merlin, não precisava me levar tão a sério, de maneira alguma. – ele sussurrou, olhando para o teto – Certo, muita calma nessa hora. Você é uma pessoa controlada, Lily, focus nisso!

Ela inspirou um pouco de ar e virou para a porta do quarto que, só agora ela havia notado, estava aberta. Vestiu um robe e seguiu para a porta; colocou a cabeça para fora do cômodo e fitou um corredor pequeno, onde havia mais duas portas e uma saída que parecida dar para a sala, que foi para onde ela seguiu, deixando para trás o barulho da tv. Ao chegar no outro recinto, andando nas pontas dos pés, reiniciou seu processo de reconhecimento de território. Avaliou os dois sofás cinzas que estavam sob um tapete vermelho na sala, que tinha mais outra televisão gigantesca e um aparelho de dvd's colocados em uma estante enorme, que tinha ainda vários cd's de música e dvd's, algumas revistas semanais e alguns objetos com formas estranhas, aparentemente com colocação para enfeitar.

A garota constatou que, quem quer que morasse naquele lugar seria um irrevogável admirador de coisas excêntricas; porém, não deixou de ficar aliviada com a dedução de que, apesar disso, pareciam ser pessoas normais. Depois, ela reparou que estava enganada em outro aspecto: ao olhar além da janela da sala, ela viu a certa distância o ponto máximo de alguns prédios, o que significava que ela estava em um apartamento e não em uma casa, como havia imaginado a princípio. No outro extremo do cômodo, sem nenhuma porta para separar, ficava a cozinha. Atrás de uma mesa comprida de mármore cinza, havia o básico: geladeira, fogão, forno microondas e outros eletrodomésticos ao lado da pia. Havia ainda um enorme armário embutido, provavelmente lotado de outros objetos. Tudo muito moderno e requintado, minuciosamente arquitetado, bem diferente dos padrões com que Lily estava acostumada.

Apesar de nunca ter vivido em uma casa ruim, aquilo realmente era mais do que Lily estava acostumada. Cada objeto de decoração, cada móvel parecia ter sido colocado lá por um profissional especializado em organização de casas; todo o espaço era calculado para que tudo ficasse em seu devido lugar sem que atrapalhasse o movimento de quem vivia naquela habitação. Depois de examinar todo o ambiente com o máximo de precisão que a sua surpreendente calma permitia, ela virou-se para uma mesinha redonda que ficava entre os dois sofás e apanhou um punhado de papéis que estavam ao lado do telefone que lá se encontrava.

- Ligar para papai, ligar para a costureira... – ela lia, passando de papel a papel – Legal, uma conta de telefone endereçada a mim. Nem tudo é perfeito, afinal, eu tinha mesmo que estar endividada. _Lily Evans, Avenida 01, Prédio 145, Apartamento 1502, 15º andar_... – ela parou, prendendo a respiração – 15º ANDAR? – o pânico tomou conta de sua voz e de seu rosto, que agora mirava tudo ao seu redor como e pela primeira vez visse cada objeto, cada móvel ali presente - Certo, eu moro aqui. EU MORO AQUI! – ela jogou os papéis para cima e começou a andar em círculos - Mas as paredes são brancas... Eu jamais pintaria as paredes da minha casa de branco! Eu já tenho branco o suficiente na minha pela para morar em um lugar tão branco quanto eu! E tão alto... Onde eu enfiei meu pavor de altura, onde? – ela perguntou a si mesma, coçando a cabeça.

- Ainda pensando nisso, Lils? Pensei que depois de aprender a voar você tivesse superado esse trauma. – ele deu um beijo na testa da garota – Bom dia, meu amor.

Lily ficou estática, não sabia ela se por causa da voz que tinha ouvido, da pessoa que tinha visto, por James ter lhe dado um beijo ou se pelos três motivos juntos. Ela o acompanhou caminhar pelo corredor, uma toalha enrolada em sua cintura e a outra nas mãos, secando o cabelo. James entrou no mesmo quarto de onde Lily tinha saído e aparentemente mudou o canal da televisão, colocando em uma recepção onde tocava uma música de alguma banda que ela não reconheceu.


	3. Segurando as pontas

**(N/A):** Olá, pessoal! Bom, aqui está o capítulo, bem antes do esperado. Acontece que, como eu já disse, tenho uma pá de capítulos prontos e estou conseguindo escrever outros - como a fic está fluindo bem, mal posso esperar para postar tudo e saber a opinião de vocês. Aliás, estou adorando todos os comentários - não vou poder responder a todos, só em casos especiais, quando houver alguma pergunta ou dúvida, certo? Mas podem ter certeza que leio tudo e adoro todos e isso vale também para os que não comentam ou só colocam a fic nos favoritos.

Adorei saber que todo mundo gosta do filme em que a fic foi baseada, realmente é um dos meus favoritos. Mas eu não quero que ninguém pense que vai seguir exatamente a mesma história, ok? É mais só uma fonte de inspiração que qualquer outra coisa.

No mais, deixo vocês com o capítulo e espero que gostem. Depois, façam uma autora feliz e comentem!

Beijos,

Lis Black.

**Cap. II – Segurando as pontas**

Lily, mais do que quando havia acordado há algum tempo atrás, estava completamente estática. Tinha consciência de que estava parecendo uma pessoa perturbada mentalmente, com a boca aberta o máximo que podia e os olhos arregalados. A única parte do corpo que se movia era a sua mão, que ainda coçava o mesmo lugar da cabeça onde estava antes de James aparecer.

- Sem essa. Definitivamente, está na hora de acordar. – ela pronunciava indistintamente para si mesma, enquanto escorregava pelo sofá e se sentava no chão – Eu pedi para ter uma vida tranqüila e não para ser a atriz principal de um filme de terror.

Fez um esforço mental para se lembrar do que tinha acontecido no seu dormitório em Hogwarts e de toda a história que envolvia a fonte dos desejos. Surpreendeu-se em conseguir recobrar toda a memória com menos esforço do que achava que seria necessário e agora tinha exata certeza de que, em nenhum momento enquanto realizava a cerimônia ela havia pronunciado a palavra _Potter_. Então, se estava acontecendo o que ela achava, como se poderia explicar a presença de James no apartamento que, teoricamente, seria só dela? Imediatamente, pensou em ligar para Melina, mas ao pegar o telefone se lembrou de que, levando em consideração que já havia se passado dois anos, a amiga dificilmente ainda moraria com os pais trouxas. Liana estava fora de cogitação, já que tinha pais bruxos e nunca conseguiu entender o funcionamento de um telefone.

Respirou fundo, avaliando suas opções e tentando manter a calma, já que o nervosismo ainda fluía por todo o seu corpo. Escutava James remexer em alguma coisa no quarto enquanto cantava de um jeito desafinado e isso por um instante a fez rir. Olhou ao seu redor, ainda surpresa com o apartamento e mais ainda com a forma com a qual ela estava reagindo a tudo aquilo. Era como se, apesar das circunstâncias, nada lhe fosse novidade; a desagradava, é claro, mas tudo lhe parecia estranhamente familiar. Essa sensação desapareceu instantaneamente quando ela visualizou James sair do quarto.

- Aonde você vai? – ela perguntou sem se conter, enquanto colocava-se de pé em um pulo. – Não se atreva a me deixar aqui sozinha, James Potter!

Ele colocou seu velho sorriso maroto no rosto; isso fez Lily revirar os olhos, constatando que alguns velhos hábitos não haviam mudado.

- Trabalhar, ué... Como eu sempre fiz, lembra? – ela não pode deixar de reparar o modo elegante como ele tinha se conduzido até ela e a abraçado carinhosamente.

- Você trabalha? – ela olhou as roupas que ele vestia e teve um choque de surpresa ao se deparar com o uniforme de auror do Ministério da Magia – Potter, desde quando você é auror? – ela questionou exigente e tão surpresa que mal se importou com os braços que a envolviam de forma cada vez mais segura.

- E desde quando você tem crises de amnésia, Lils? Você dormiu mal ou o quê? – ele retrucou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

Lily parecia sem resposta para era essa pergunta, em parte porque temia dizer algo que a comprometesse mais; não devia sair por aí dizendo que no dia anterior ainda tinha dezessete anos, não pelo menos se ela não quisesse ser internada no St. Mungus. Meneou a cabeça e fitou James, que a olhava com um aspecto ansioso.

- Tem razão. Não dormi bem. – respondeu, mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Bom, infelizmente você não vai poder recompor seu sono nesse momento, porque já está tarde demais até para você ainda estar vestida assim. – ele falava enquanto se afastava de Lily e caminhava até a porta – Fiz torradas, tem uma pilha em cima da mesa. Ah, prova de roupa às cinco com aquela sua costureira esquisita.

- Potter! Espera...

- Lils, eu adoraria ficar, mas eu já deveria estar no Ministério há uns dez minutos... Até mais, ruiva. Amo você. – e ele se foi, fechando a porta e deixando para trás Lily, se sentindo completamente perdida.

(...)

Tudo o que se seguiu parecia mais uma série de provações de um reality show de sobrevivência. Lily teve dificuldade em encontrar suas roupas, se habituar ao chuveiro e inclusive em achar as tais torradas que James havia feito para o café-da-manhã. Ela trajava jeans, uma camiseta qualquer e um par de tênis que ela, surpresa, encontrou em seu armário. Não tinha idéia do que fazer pela manhã, não tinha idéia de qual era sua rotina. Assim que James saiu, resolveu arriscar ligar para os pais de Melina e conseguiu o número da nova casa da amiga; ela ainda estava dormindo quando Lily ligou, mas a ruiva havia deixado um recado para que Mel viesse ao seu encontro em sua casa o mais rápido que pudesse, então Lily se dispôs simplesmente a sentar no sofá e esperar, enquanto via um programa qualquer na televisão.

Mal tinha se dado ao trabalho de explorar toda a casa de forma minuciosa ou ainda de ponderar no que o garoto que ela mais odiava no mundo estava fazendo por lá. Absorta em seus pensamentos, só conseguia se auto-avaliar de tal forma que tentava decidir se estava de fato sonhando ou se estava realmente com algum problema de memória, como James havia sugerido. Estava considerando seriamente voltar a dormir, para saber se quando acordasse ainda estaria naquela situação, quando o telefone tocou. Por um segundo, ela fitou o aparelho, estática; logo depois, correu para atender, mas ao alcançá-lo a secretária eletrônica já tinha sido ativada.

_Oi! Você ligou para James e Lily Potter – em breve, claro, porque vamos nos casar em duas semanas! Não estamos em casa ou não queremos atender, então deixe seu recado. Se retornarmos, sinta-se lisonjeado. Se não, era porque não queríamos atender mesmo. Tchau._

Em questão de segundos, uma voz familiar soou no recinto.

_Nossa, o James tinha mesmo que colocar essa mensagem de voz, hein? E Lily, minha amiga, você quer fazer o favor de me atender? Certo, não precisa. Estou na entrada do prédio, então faça o favor de manter a porta aberta para que eu possa entrar e sair do seu apartamento o mais rápido possível. Eu não sei o que você tem de tão urgente para conversar, mas eu estou atrasada para o trabalho, ok? Ótimo, o elevador chegou; vejo você em um segundo. E VÁ ABRIR A PORTA!_

Lily respirou aliviada ao ouvir a voz de Melina, pensando que finalmente algo não mudara. Porém, ao lembrar-se da mensagem de voz, teve a impressão de que não tinha de fato absorvido nada depois de _vamos nos casar em duas semanas_. Ao repassar mentalmente essa frase, sua boca simplesmente se abriu o máximo que seria possível e ela sentiu como se ondas do mar a atingissem, derrubando-a e a deixando tonta, com a cabeça cheia de líquido que a impedia de raciocinar bem. Sua expressão facial era de puro terror quando a campainha tocou apressada, em um barulho que a fez despertar de seus devaneios. Sem saber exatamente como se movia, Lily caminhou até a porta de madeira e abriu-a, dando as costas imediatamente para Melina, que chegava falando sem parar. A ruiva caminhou até o sofá onde estava quando ouviu o chamado do telefone e permaneceu lá da mesma forma como se não tivesse se mexido.

- Lily, você está me ouvindo? – perguntou Melina, cutucando de leve o ombro de Lily, que sequer se mexeu – Não me diga que é outro problema com o bufê da festa, pensei que você já tivesse escolhido definitivamente o salmão.

A palavra _festa_ funcionou como um despertador para acordar Lily de seus pensamentos.

- Mel, você tem que me ajudar. – ele começou a falar vagarosamente, aos sussurros – Eu acho que estou seriamente doente. Ando vendo coisas, sabe. Coisas bem estranhas. – ele dizia em um tom sombrio, enquanto aproximava seu rosto do ouvido de da amiga.

- Que você não está bem eu já percebi. – ela conduziu Lily para o sofá e sentaram-se lado a lado, uma fitando o rosto da outra – Mas você não está doente, Lily. Ontem mesmo você estava bem, atendendo seus pacientes normalmente...

- Pacientes? Que pacientes? – sua voz assumiu uma postura exasperada.

- Do St. Mungus, Lily! Curandeira-Chefe, lembra? – ela estralou os dedos da mão esquerda enquanto fazia uma feição emburrada – O que deu em você, hein? Um acesso de retardo mental crônico?

Lily levantou-se de um pulo e recomeçou a andar em círculos.

- Escuta aqui, Mel. – ela começou, levantando as duas mãos em direção ao céu - Ontem, eu tinha 17 anos... Hoje, sou Curandeira-Chefe e noiva do estrupício do Potter... Eu tô perdida, sabia? PERDIDA! – ela berrou, o que fez Melina se assustar – Eu... Eu não sei como eu vim parar aqui e nem para onde eu estou indo, não sei que roupa vestir, quase não encontro uma calcinha limpa para usar depois de tomar banho em um banheiro que eu nunca tinha visto na vida e dei de cara com o Potter só de toalha. Então, por Merlin, pára de dizer que eu sou uma retardada e me ajuda, porque eu estou ENLOUQUECENDO! – ela gritava histericamente, puxando os cabelos e olhando com pânico para a garota sentada à sua frente.

- Não é tão ruim assim. É a vida que você pediu a Merlin, lembra? – disse a outra, agora com a tonalidade mais calma que conseguiu.

Isso fez Lily estagnar. Não sabia ela se estava mais chocada com o que estava acontecendo ou se com a reação da amiga, mas ela parou abruptamente de andar e voltou a se sentar, os olhos agora transparecendo mais curiosidade que outra coisa.

- O que foi que você disse? – perguntou, a voz baixa como se temesse que alguém mais escutasse aquela conversa e a tachasse de débil.

- Olha, Lily, você precisa ficar calma. – Melina disse, apesar de Lily estar totalmente imóvel – Na verdade, foi apenas um sonho. Um sonho que eu tive com relação a uma fonte que eu lhe dei no Natal de 1976, você se lembra? – Lily abriu a boca, bestificada – De fato eu venho tendo esse sonho há uma semana, como se fosse um presságio, você entende? E no meu sonho... Bom, eu acho que estava imaginando exatamente o que você acha que aconteceu.

- O que eu acho... Melina. – Lily respirou fundo, decidindo se queria mesmo perguntar aquilo – Em que ano nós estamos?

- 1979, Lily. Dezembro de 1979. – Samantha respondeu como se pedisse desculpas.

- Não! – Lily gritou, balançando a cabeça negativamente – De jeito nenhum! Nós estamos em 1977! Dezembro de 1977, eu tenho 17 anos, estou no sétimo ano de Hogwarts, eu tinha acabado de brigar com o Potter, eu briguei com você, eu peguei a fonte no fundo do meu baú... – a voz da ruiva foi morrendo à medida que ela se dava conta do que falava.

- Você tem 19 anos, Lily. Quase 20. – Melina respirou fundo, como se decidisse a melhor forma de organizar a cabeça da amiga – Você pulou dois anos da sua vida. Em suma, nós nos formamos, você começou a trabalhar no St. Mungus logo depois de terminar Hogwarts e foi promovida Curandeira-Chefe semana passada... James iniciou o treinamento pra auror, só que como estão precisando muito de pessoas para lutar na guerra, ele foi logo nomeado, isso há quase um ano. – o rosto de Lily se retorceu mais ainda ao ouvir como _ele_ fazia parte daquela história – Vocês começaram a sair ainda no sétimo ano e estão morando juntos há uns três meses, creio eu, e... – ela hesitou nesse momento – Vão se casar em quinze dias.

Lily piscava os olhos freneticamente. Na realidade, o que mais a surpreendeu foi que, aparentemente, a sua vida estava do exato jeito que ela sempre sonhara, que ela pedira a Merlin. Com exceção a parte que dizia respeito a James; isso, mais que trabalhar em um emprego que ela não sabia como havia conquistado, mais que morar em uma casa que lhe era completamente estranha... Era isso o que lhe incomodava.

- Você está mentindo. – ela disse, simplesmente antes de começar a sorrir – Certo, agora está definitivamente na hora de alguém me acordar desse pesadelo. – ela agarrou Melina pelos ombros – Eu NÃO posso, ok, NÃO POSSO me CASAR! Não com o Potter, Mel, entende? Eu tenho dezessete anos! – ela parou por um momento, olhando da amiga para si própria – Certo, mas dezenove anos ainda é muito nova, eu estou na flor da idade! Minha mãe vai me matar! – ela disse, mas ficou claro que não era com isso que ela se preocupava de fato.

- Sua mãe adora o James. – Melina retrucou, dando de ombros – Aliás, toda a sua família o ama, menos a Petúnia, claro. Não que isso importe, ela não gosta de ninguém mesmo. – ela riu como se lembrasse de algum momento em especial.

- É O POTTER, MEL! – Lily voltou a gritar, perdendo o controle novamente, parecendo estar finalmente à beira do desespero – EU NÃO O PEDI NA MINHA VIDA! _Nenhum dos problemas que eu tenho hoj_e, tenho certeza que foi mais ou menos isso que eu disse! Será possível que Merlin não entende minha língua?

- E quem disse que James era um problema? – Melina franziu o cenho enquanto Lily recobrava a respiração – É uma teoria, claro. Eu ainda estou muito surpresa com o fato dos meus sonhos... Aliás, eu estou maravilhada – ela esbanjou um sorriso – Tudo se concretizou exatamente como eu sonhei... Mas isso não vem ao caso. – ela se apressou em corrigir, ao receber o olhar fuzilante de Lily – O fato é que você pediu para se livrar dos problemas e realmente nos últimos anos tudo vem dando muito certo para você, Lily. Quer dizer, olha só essa casa! Você precisa ver onde eu moro, credo. – ela fez uma cara de nojo – Mas a história é o seguinte: e se James já estivesse na sua vida? E se todos os _nã_o que você deu a ele durante seis anos, se nada disso tivesse adiantado porque... Oras, porque no fim vocês realmente tinham que ficar juntos, como se isso fizesse parte da sua vida perfeita?

- Como assim? Com fonte ou sem fonte eu ia acabar noiva do Potter? – era evidente o som de gozação na voz da ruiva.

- Eu já disse, é uma teoria. Claro que você nunca vai saber se seria assim, porque _você escolheu_ não saber, lembra? Mas não há nada mais racional para explicar. – Melina sorriu levemente, como se estimulasse à crença na amiga – Lils, quem sabe não era para ser assim. Talvez você tenha pulado o processo e ido direto para o resultado final, que não ia mudar nunca. E... – Melina ponderou, pensando se realmente deveria arriscar uma provocação – Sem querer ser chata, mas eu preciso dizer isso: eu avisei que você deveria medir as consequências dos seus atos. Pelo menos, eu acho que avisei. – ela ficou com o olhar aéreo, tentando lembrar exatamente dos sonhos que vinha tendo.

A outra bufou de raiva.

- Mas isso lá é hora de lição de moral, Mel? Eu por acaso tenho culpa do fato de que na ÚNICA vez que eu resolvo sair da linha, as coisas terem dado dão absurdamente errado? – a ruiva questionou, olhando novamente para o céu, como se esperasse alguma resposta divina.

Lily levantou como se estivesse sozinha no apartamento; caminhou até a cozinha, pegou um dos copos que encontrou em cima da geladeira e encheu-o de água gelada. Depois de um gole, caminhou até a janela que ficava na sala, mirando os outros prédios, alguns mais altos, outros mais baixos, até que sua visão perdeu-se no horizonte, no azul límpido que fazia no céu de Londres naquela manhã.

- Quando você disse que acha que eu só adiantei as coisas para o resultado final... Você está tentando dizer que eu não tinha escapatória? Que minha vida, de um jeito ou de outro iria acabar assim? – ela perguntou, rindo como se curtisse uma piada particular.

- Não há jeito de saber, claramente... Mas é exatamente isso que eu estou tentando dizer. – concluiu Melina, ficando em pé, mas sem se aproximar de Lily.

A ruiva suspirou fundo. Bebeu o restante da água que havia no copo e, com um movimento brusco, atirou o objeto janela a fora.

- EU NÃO VOU ME CASAR! NÃO. VOU. ME. CASAR! – ela começou a berrar, enquanto Melina corria para ver onde o copo havia caído.

- Lily, se controla! Você pode acabar matando alguém, atirando coisas janela à fora! – disse, descrente, olhando para baixo, tentando ver onde o copo tinha caído.

- Que ótimo, tomara que acerte na cabeça oca do Potter! – ela cruzou os braços – Melhor, eu poderia _te_ matar, porque a culpa é toda sua, Melina Murphy! – ela acusou, enquanto a outra ainda se ocupava em visualizar o copo atirado pela janela - Que diabos! Eu moro em um apartamento de paredes mais brancas que eu e no 15º andar, durmo todos os dias ao lado do Potter e minha mãe acha isso uma maravilha! Eu só posso ter morrido e pegado passe direto para o inferno. O que diabos eu fiz pra merecer isso?

Ela sentou-se no chão, as mãos no rosto, e Melina fez o mesmo.

- Bom, eu não vi mais droga de copo algum, então vamos torcer para que você não o tenha acertado na cabeça de ninguém. – ela suspirou, passando o braço no ombro de Lily – Não é tão ruim assim, ruiva, você vai ver. Na realidade, o amor de vocês é lindo!

- Para, Mel! – resmungou Lily, dando um tapa de leve da cocha da amiga enquanto fazia uma cara de nojo – Isso não tem graça! Com tanto garoto interessante no mundo, tinha que ser logo o Potter?

- Sério. – ela já sorria, vendo que Lily estava cedendo – Você o ama, tenho certeza, e ele faz o possível para te agradar sempre, sua boba. Você adora o seu trabalho e está com os nervos a flor da pele porque a despedida de solteiro do James está chegando. – as duas riram com essa informação – Se você se lembrasse, ia concordar comigo quando eu digo que a história de vocês parece tirada de um livro.

- E a Liana?

- Céus, a Lia! – Samantha deu um tapa na própria testa – Ela sabe dos sonhos, certo? Vai entender sua loucura aparente quando encontrar você. E... Ela e o Sirius ainda não se acertaram, vale constar. Parece que não é só pra você que continuamos em 1977., porque eles continuam exatamente os mesmo. Se duvidar, estão até piores do que eram. – completou, com um olhar de reprovação.

- E você e o Remus, a quantas andam?

- Falando em Remus, eu acabei de lembrar marquei com ele para irmos juntos para o Beco Diagonal. – ela explicou, ficando em pé, em uma tentativa óbvia de fugir da pergunta.

- Vocês trabalham juntos ou o quê? – Lily perguntou, acompanhando a amiga, preferindo não insistir no assunto anterior.

- Credo, eu esqueci que você não sabe de nada. – Samantha fez uma careta, caminhando em direção à porta – Nós temos uma loja, a Murphy's and Donovan... O sobrenome do Remus é feio, não combinava com o meu, então concordamos em usar o da Lia. É uma loja de misticismo, claro. – ela piscou para Lily – Olha, você precisa se apressar... A chefe do St. Mungus não pode se aproveitar do alto cargo que ocupa, Lil. E, além disso, você vai encontrar a Lia por lá, ela é a bruxa-recepcionista do Hospital.

O rosto de Lily ficou de um rubor surpreendente.

- Mas o que eu faço? Por Merlin, eu não sei nada sobre aquele lugar! – ela começou a gesticular – Não sei que roupa vestir, como me comportar...

- Use o bom senso, meu bem. – ela abriu a porta e caminhou para fora do apartamento – Olha, Lils, eu adoraria lhe ajudar, mas interferir dessa maneira pode ser... Perigoso, sabe? Eu tenho que deixar as coisas seguirem seu curso. – ela virou-se mais uma última vez para a amiga – Só tente parecer uma adulta de 19 anos controlada e mentalmente sã. E procure não matar ninguém, ruiva.

E com um leve sorriso nos lábios, Melina entrou no elevador em frente à porta do apartamento, enquanto Lily permanecia com a porta aberta, sentindo-se mais perdida do que nunca.

(...)

Em uma velocidade que surpreendeu até ela mesma, Lily achou um conjunto de calça e blusa brancas, que tinha um emblema bordado na altura do peito: uma varinha e um osso cruzados. Isso foi o mais perto do uniforme do St. Mungus que ela conseguiu se lembrar, já que a última vez que tinha ido ao hospital fora há quatro anos, quando Liana contraiu varíola draconiana nas férias de verão. Ela suspirou fundo antes de calçar um par de tênis também brancos, pegar uma capa cinza e passar pela porta do apartamento, em direção ao elevador.

Ela se esforçou para não pensar muito no que estava preste a fazer em todo o trajeto que percorreu até a rua; morava em uma avenida movimentada de Londres, que ela não reconheceu, já que poucas vezes havia ido à cidade. Olhando ao redor, não pode deixar de pensar como era Hogwarts há exatos dois anos, quando havia feito o seu pedido. A curiosidade que já era natural da ruiva latejou ao pensar nas diversas formas que poderiam tê-la levado a ter a realidade que tinha hoje – e o principal de tudo: como James Potter teria conseguido que eles ficassem noivos?

Pensando em coisas assim, ela colocou em si o casaco, aquecendo-se do frio que fazia, apesar do céu continuar em um azul estarrecedor. As ruas estavam lotadas de pessoas felizes, correndo de um lado para o outro com grandes pacotes nas mãos. Lily olhou para um letreiro na porta de uma loja e viu que estavam na primeira semana de dezembro, há exatamente dois anos depois do que ela achava que estavam. Isso explicava o frio e a decoração luminosa das ruas.

Pensou em pegar um metrô, mas lembrou-se que provavelmente já deveria estar atrasada, então chamou primeiro táxi vago que viu passar.

- Purga & Sonda Ltda, por favor. – ela disse, sob o olhar curioso do motorista.

- Tem certeza, moça? – ele perguntou, olhando Lily de cima a baixo.

- Ah, sim, e o mais rápido possível, por favor.

O carro seguiu por ruas que Lily mal conseguia reconhecer e por fim parou em frente a uma loja mal-cuidada e visivelmente abandonada, que tinha a mesma placa de _fechado para reforma_ que Lily pensava ter visto anos atrás. Ela desceu do carro e esperou que este desaparecesse na rua que tinha poucas pessoas espalhadas em seu comprimento. Ela se aproximou da vitrine, tentando parecer o mais discreta possível. Olhou bem para a manequim, que parecia encará-la também.

- Eh... Lily Evans, Curandeira-Chefe. – disse, sem ter muita certeza se era exatamente isso que deveria falar para poder entrar no hospital.

Para sua satisfação, ela visualizou a manequim concordou com a cabeça e Lily pode atravessar vagarosamente o vidro. Ela fechou os olhos enquanto andava e acabou esbarrando em alguém.

- Hey! – exclamou uma garota, aproximadamente da mesma idade de Lily, enquanto se abaixava para pegar uma pilha de papéis caídos; ela olhou para Lily e sua face ficou esbranquiçada – Ah, me perdoe, Curandeira Evans. Eu realmente estava distraída, não queria atrapalhá-la.

Lily arregalou os olhos, imóvel.

- Você está falando comigo? – perguntou, tendo completa noção de quão estúpida deveria estar parecendo.

- A culpa foi toda minha, eu sei que a Senhora...

- Senhorita! – esganiçou Lily.

- Desculpa! – a garota parecia cada vez mais nervosa – Eu sei que a Senhorita está atrasada... Olhe, seus prontuários. – ela estendeu uma pilha de papéis para Lily – O Sr. Black pediu que a senhora... Senhorita fosse vê-lo assim que possível. Tenha um bom dia, Curandeira Evans. – ela abaixou a cabeça e saiu andando para longe de Lily.

A ruiva olhou para as folhas em suas mãos, mas não chegou a lê-las; estava mais concentrada da estupidez que tinha feito, em se comportar como se não soubesse onde estava. Tomou fôlego e seguiu para a recepção, àquela altura vazia, a não ser por um homem gordinho e que parecia bem ocupado, mexendo em vários papeis e tomando notas, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

- Er... Bom dia? – ela parecia bem mais desconcertada do que gostaria.

- Bom dia, Curandeira Evans. – agora ele tinha deixado todos os seus afazeres e a fitava com visível animação – Em que posso ajudá-la? - O sorriso que ele esbanjava no rosto deixava Lily a cada segundo mais introvertida.

- Bom... O que você tem para mim hoje? – ela perguntou, desejando não ter dito nada idiota demais.

- Ah, hoje está bem tranqüilo. O Sr. Black ameaçou colocar fogo no hospital caso a Senhora – Lily se retorceu, mas permaneceu calada – não aparecesse na próxima hora. Além disso, ele e o Sr. Snape continuam brigando a todo o momento, então seria interessante trocá-los de enfermaria...

- Snape está aqui? Pombas, o que ele tem? – Lily berrou, atraindo alguns poucos olhares de pessoas que estavam próximas. O homem olhou-a curioso, enquanto se afastava dois passos do balcão.

- A senhora teve a mesmíssima reação ontem quando ele chegou, Curandeira Evans. – ele apontou para um dos papéis que ela tinha nas mãos – É possível acompanhar o progresso do paciente pelos prontuários.

Lily corou gravemente e olhou para as suas mãos, que amassavam as folhas que havia recebido há pouco. A primeira dizia respeito justamente a Severus Snape e constava que o mesmo tinha perdido todos os ossos das duas pernas.

- Ah, certo. Onde eu posso encontrá-los? – ela perguntou, a testa franzida. O homem lhe olhou, levemente preocupado e se aproximando de Lily para pegar-lhe a mão.

- Curandeira Evans, a senhora tem certeza que está bem? Eu poderia com muito prazer encaminhá-la...

- Ao 4º andar, para onde estão os pacientes que tanto precisam dela. Não é isso, Lils? – completou uma figura de longos cabelos escuros e com um corpo escultural, que parecia flutuar na direção de Lily. A ruiva encarou Liana e suspirou aliviada, tendo certeza de que acabara de ser salva de uma situação agravante.

- Certeza, Donovan? Ela me parece meio confusa... – o homem ainda olhava para Lily, a voz bem desconfiada.

- Smily, você está falando com a Curandeira-Chefe da Seção de Danos Causados por Feitiços. Mais respeito, por favor. – parecia que ela tentava passar o máximo de informações possível a Lily, enquanto censurava o homem ao seu lado.

- Eh, claro. Perdoe-me, Curandeira Evans. Tenha um bom dia. – ele falou baixinho, enquanto desaparecia pela porta que havia atrás do balcão da recepção.

As duas garotas que restaram se admiraram profundamente; Liana, como sempre, tentava passar, ainda que pelo olhar, uma sensação de calma à Lily, que teve de conter o impulso de soltar pelo balcão e abraçar a amiga. Ao invés disso, ela se limitou a inclinar-se o máximo possível sob o balcão, tentando manter a voz calma e parecer descontraída.

- Onde podemos conversar em particular? Sobre o casamento. – acrescentou, ao ver a mesma menina em que esbarrara se aproximar, olhando significativamente para a recepção.

- Por aqui. – Liana indicou uma porta do outro lado da recepção.

As duas caminharam lado a lado, em silêncio. Vez ou outra, trocavam um olhar e sorriam vergonhosamente. Ao chegar perto o bastante da porta, Liana agarrou com força o braço de Lily e puxou-a o mais rápido que conseguiu para dentro do cômodo, passando pela porta para a qual havia apontado.

- Ai, caramba! – Lily reclamou baixinho, passando a mão na cabeça, que tinha batido em algo como uma prateleira – Não podia ser mais delicada, hein?

- Não reclame. – a voz de Liana agora parecia raivosa – A Sam me falou dos sonhos e, por mil corujas, eu não pensei que você fosse tão idiota a ponto de fazer uma criancice dessas, Lily Evans! Uma coisa seria se ela mesma tivesse feito isso, porque sabemos bem que a Mel não é exatamente desse planeta. Mas você? Achei que tivesse os dois pés no chão, por Merlin!

- Não tinha um lugar melhor para nós conversarmos? Tinha que ser dentro de uma despensa? – reclamou Lily, olhando ao seu redor e encontrando vassouras, abanadores e outros instrumentos de limpeza – Aqui fede a baratas, Lia!

- E você ainda reclama? Já é muito suspeito uma Curandeira-Chefe não saber chegar na sua enfermaria e nem que pacientes atendeu no dia anterior, então pare de fazer críticas! – Liana sibilava, colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Mel reagiu melhor que você... – comentou Lily, defendendo-se – Na verdade, ela ficou bem animada.

- Mel é uma idealizadora. Eu vejo como as coisas são e, Lily Evans, você está encrencada. – para Lily, aquilo era óbvio, mas ainda assim ela prestava bastante atenção – O que você tem a fazer é se comportar o mais normal possível... Isso significa não fazer perguntas idiotas, então controle essa sua língua! Você poderia muito bem começar a distinguir coisas que você não saberia e outras que você já deveria estar cansada de saber.

- Incrível como você parece mais desesperada que eu, Lia. – Lily suspirou, revendo suas opções – Você poderia me definir _perguntas idiotas_?

- Eu diria que _Snape está aqui?_ é um bom exemplo, considerando que você o atendeu ontem pela tarde. – Lily ficou escarlate – Escute: você pode se virar por uma única manhã? Eu não posso simplesmente largar o meu trabalho pra servir de guia para justo a chefe de um dos departamentos!

- Lia, eu não sei o que fazer, certo? Não sei como agir, com quem falar e, caramba, eu não faço idéia de como curar ninguém das mil doenças que deve ter por aqui, isso é nível muito avançado e eu não fiz nem metade do sétimo ano. – Lily falava sem uma pausa sequer, desesperada para que a amiga entendesse sua posição – Eu estou morando no mesmo apartamento de paredes brancas e no 15º andar que o Potter! Eu o vi só de toalhas e nós estamos muito provavelmente estamos dividindo o mesmo quarto, a mesma cama! Eu não faço ideia até qual nível de intimidade nós chegamos, mas eu vou descobrir isso brevemente, e se não for essa noite, será daqui a duas semanas, quando nós nos casarmos. Só isso já é mais do que eu posso suportar! O que mais você quer de mim?

Liana olhou para Lily, pela primeira vez sentindo uma certa compaixão pela amiga. Puxou-a pelo cotovelo e quase a esmagou com um forte abraço.

- O James é o menor dos seus problemas, Lil. – ela assinalou, afagando as costas de Lily com leves tapas.

- Eu gostaria que as pessoas parassem de me dizer isso. – ela fez um bico, revirando os olhos – Vocês não sabem o quão difícil está ser eu nesse momento.

- Você não parece preocupada com nada mais que além de seu noivo. – Lily gemeu a menção dessas palavras - É James isso, James aquilo... – Liana franziu o cenho, olhando curiosa para a ruiva parada a sua frente.

- Acontece que eu não estou exatamente desesperada com o resto. Ficar em um hospital é algo que eu posso lidar. – isso fez Liana sorrir, incrédula - Mas olhar o Potter de toalha de novo, por Merlin... – a ruiva faz uma careta, como se processasse uma informação desgastante.

- Ele é seu noivo, Lil. Prepare-se para vê-lo muitas vezes de toalha ou até trajando menos que isso. – Liana disse novamente, sorrindo maliciosamente, mas percebendo que isso não atenuou as coisas – Escuta, eu juro que Mel e eu vamos estudar um jeito de te tirar dessa... Quer dizer, você quer isso, não quer?

- CLARO! – berrou Lily, sem sequer pensar, e Liana teve que colocar a mão esquerda em sua boca.

- Sem chamar a atenção, por favor! Você já está parecendo bem biruta calada, então tente não falar muito. – ela foi colocando a mão na maçaneta da porta – Olhe, vá para o 4º andar e atenda seus pacientes. O trasgo do Sirius também está lá e me faça um favor: tire-o daqui o mais rápido possível, porque eu não suporto mais as gracinhas dele. Por volta de onze e meia, aparate para o seu apartamento... Eu vou mandar uma coruja para a Mel e nós vamos nos encontrar lá. Você consegue? – Lily balançou afirmativamente a cabeça – Perfeito. E tente se portar melhor. Lembre que você tem 19 anos e é curandeira-chefe, Senhora Potter.

E com uma piscadela, Liana saiu do depósito resmungando algo como _preferir ficar enfurnada em um hospital a ficar perto do James, francamente!_ e Lily tinha a leve impressão que naquele dia, mais do que nunca, as pessoas a estavam dando as costas, deixando-a com mais perguntas do que qualquer um poderia responder.


	4. A verdade?

****(N/A):** **Olá, pessoal. Bom, eu ando meio triste com a fic, justamente pelos poucos comentários. É bem ruim você escrever uma história sem saber se está no caminho certo ou se está completamente errada. De qualquer forma, eu não vou desistir disso aqui, até mesmo em respeito às poucas pessoas que comentam; já fiz isso uma vez e me arrependi, então dessa vez eu vou até o fim. No mais, como esse capítulo é bem curto, resolvi postar de uma vez.

Como eu tinha dito, não costumo responder comentários porque fica meio sem sentido eu sempre dizer ''obrigada pelo elogio'' para todo mundo, até porque vocês já sabem que sou imensamente grata a todos que acham isso. Mas sempre que houver alguma dúvida/pergunta, faço questão de responder. Portanto...

**Biancah:** Olha, dizer que é um bom curso ou não é bem relativo. Tem seus altos e baixos e com certeza é bem diferente do que eu imaginei. Entrei no curso de Letras iludida, achando que ia pra lá aprender a escrever, quando na realidade é bem mais que isso. Acabei gostando por pura sorte. O que eu posso te dizer, de forma geral, é que você precisa de duas coisas para cursar Letras: paciência, porque é um curso que demora a se mostrar como realmente é, e um amor imenso por leitura. No mais, se tiver mais alguma dúvida específica, é só dizer (ou mandar um email, se não se sentir à vontade aqui: **deyse_fb arroba hotmail ponto com**). E eu não tenho conta no Pottermore. Ah!, e eu adoro Lendo o Futuro II :)

Quem mais tiver alguma questão e não quiser fazê-la por comentário, meu email está disponível a todos.

Beijos,  
>Lis Black.<p>

**Cap. III – A verdade?**

No caminho até o 4º andar, Lily se concentrou principalmente em não esbarrar em mais ninguém: não achava que suportaria ser chamada mais uma vez de _senhora_. Ela também procurava não olhar muito ao seu redor, para evitar que algum suposto conhecido a parasse para conversar um pouco, de modo que andou de cabeça baixa todo o percurso. Deu uma olhada, antes de começar a subir as escadarias do hospital, na ficha de Severus Snape que ela havia recebido do recepcionista: parecia que ele tinha sido azarado por algum desconhecido e hoje estava apenas com metade das pernas com ossos. Isso fez Lily estremecer: ela ainda não conseguiu entender porque tinha se decidido pela profissão de curandeira, já que até onde se lembrava, tinha pavor de hospital e queria trabalhar no Ministério – alguma coisa deveria ter acontecido para ela mudar de idéia.

Talvez não tivesse ido tão bem nos NIEM's e ser curandeira tenha sido a sua única opção. Isso fez outra sombra de pavor atravessar o seu corpo. Ao levantar o rosto, finalmente se deparou com o corredor de Danos Causados por Feitiços. Fez uma careta ao seguir para a sala indicada no prontuário de Snape, respectiva à Enfermaria Urquhart Rackharrow para Feitiços e Azarações, e estremeceu ao ver seu nome ao lado do indicativo que mostrava o curandeiro responsável.

- Sinceramente, Merlin não entende nada de acabar com os problemas das pessoas. Ele devia ser demitido por incompetência, isso sim. – ela resmungou, antes de adentrar na enfermaria, sem olhar novamente para o seu nome dependurado na parede.

Olhando ao seu redor, Lily notou que apesar de haver várias macas, só tinham duas pessoas no recinto; ela se lembrou do que o homem da recepção tinha dito sobre Snape e o outro paciente brigarem sem parar e pensou que talvez isso fosse a causa das outras pessoas cujos prontuários estavam nas mãos dela não estarem presentes. Lily se ficou na dúvida se perguntar onde estava os demais pacientes estaria na lista de _perguntas idiotas_ criada por Liana. Balançou a cabeça, tentando focar apenas nas suas ações seguintes e caminhou para a maca que estava mais próxima à porta.

- Hey, Lils! Porque diabos você está indo para a cama do Seboso? Eu sou prioridade aqui, lembra? – Lily ficou estática ao mirar o rosto do homem que havia se dirigido a ela com tanta intimidade.

- Sirius Black? – ela gritou, a boca escancarada. Sabia que havia escutado várias vezes o nome _Black_ quando se dirigiram a um de seus pacientes, mas nem em seu pior pesadelo Lily podia imaginar que se referia exatamente ao _Sirius_ Black.

- Eu acho que não mudei de nome de ontem para hoje. – Sirius comentou, ainda sorridente.

- Como sempre, uma resposta idiota para uma pergunta mais idiota ainda. – resmungou Snape.

Severus parecia abatido, mas com certeza ainda estava muito bem disposto para alguém que não tinha metade dos ossos das pernas.

- Ah, Snape, vá lamber sabão. – soltou a ruiva, para delírio se Sirius, enquanto Snape virava para o lado, fingindo ir dormir – Então, errr... Black? – ela começou, caminhando na direção de Sirius – Como você está se sentindo?

Ela tentou sorrir, enquanto ele a olhava curiosamente, piscando os olhos várias vezes.

- Bem, claro. – ele a estudou mais um pouco – Ah, entendi, ruiva. Hoje você está a fim de bancar a curandeira durona, não é? Sem problemas – ele se sentou, a postura ereta – Eu posso ser o paciente bonzinho... Isso vai ser divertido. – ele completou, animado.

Lily o olhava descrente. Não conseguia ver porque ele estava ali, mesmo que lesse em seu prontuário a expressão _furúnculos generalizados_ e muito menos conseguia imaginar de onde Sirius e ela tinham adquirido tamanha intimidade a ponto de ele poder chamá-la de _ruiva_ com tanta naturalidade. Só então se lembrou que era noiva de James Potter e isso talvez respondesse à sua segunda pergunta, embora não conseguisse deixar de exibir uma expressão de desgosto quando pensou nisso.

- É, exatamente isso. – concordou, agradecendo a escapatória que Sirius havia lhe dado – Então, furúnculos, certo? – ela avaliava cada palavra antes de pronunciá-la.

- Desde ontem, você não lembra? – Lily se apressou em concordar com a cabeça – Você já conversou com a Liana sobre isso?

- Com a Lia? – Lily arqueou uma única sobrancelha, já imaginando que o que viria a seguir seria uma conversa da qual ela não entenderia nada.

- Claro, ué. Ela está ao menos arrependida? – a voz de Sirius demonstrava uma esperança que Lily não ousou destruir.

- Arrependida. Sim. Muito. – ela afirmava, mordendo o lábio inferior – Muito arrependida, Black, você nem imagina quanto. Ela mal consegue conviver com a culpa.

- Céus, não é para tanto! São só uns furúnculos! – Sirius agora demonstrava preocupação, enquanto Lily se amaldiçoava por confirmar algo que ela não tinha idéia do que seria – Escute, diga para ela que eu a perdôo, ok? Isso, claro, se ela aceitar sair comigo na sexta que vem e também parar de reprimir todas as candidatas que se oferecem para por fim à carência que ela causa em mim.

- Fala sério, Black! Você ainda corre atrás da Liana? – ela não podia se conter, as mãos na cintura, o olhar incrédulo – Isso é contagiante, por acaso? Alguma doença de _persiga a mulher que não lhe suporta_ que você e o Potter tem? Por favor! Será que vocês não percebem que a gente nunca vai cair nas graças de vocês?

O que se seguiu foi um silêncio mórbido. Inclusive Snape, que a todo custo tentara realmente dormir, estava olhando descrente para Lily, que ficava cada vez mais vermelha com o passar dos segundos. Sirius abriu a boca o máximo que pôde e então se levantou aos poucos da cama, ficando em frente a Lily e colocando a mão na testa da ruiva, como se verificasse a sua temperatura corpórea.

- Isso que você tem é o quê? Tensão pré-casamento ou algum tipo raro de febre draconiana? – ele a olhava, preocupado.

- Black, não seja infantil. – ela queria gritar e fugir daquele lugar, mas obviamente já havia feitos estragos suficientes na frente de Sirius e, o que era pior, na presença de Snape. Ela podia sentir os olhares do seu antigo amigo a fuzilarem pelas suas costas – Eu estou perfeitamente bem.

- Bem? _Bem louca_, só de for. – Snape agora se sentara na cama – Black, vocês a enfeitiçaram para que ela se casasse, é isso?

Sirius revirou os olhos e fingiu não ter ouvido.

- Eu estou no meu mais perfeito estado, Snape. Ninguém me enfeitiçou para que eu me casasse. – ele fitou Severus, a fim de parecer mais convincente – Eu amo o Pot... O James, ok? Amo. E, de todo o meu coração, você não vai querer que nós discutamos nesse exato momento a real causa para você desejar que eu esteja me casando à força. – as palavras de Lily pareciam diminuir Snape a pó, então ela lhe deu as costas – Sirius, você não pode se levantar, ok? Deite-se se não quiser que eu diga a Liana que você desistiu dela.

Mesmo com a ameaça que teria feito Sirius estremecer, ele deu uma última olhada para Lily e deitou-se.

- Jura que está bem? – ele perguntou, fazendo um bico.

- A curandeira aqui sou eu, Sirius. – ele revirou os olhos, visivelmente se esforçando para chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome – Agora vá, me mostre esses furúnculos, que eu não vejo nenhum.

- Ah, aquela poção de ontem melhorou bastante, todos os do meu rosto sumiram sem deixar marcas. Você um anjo, Lils, eu não sei como iria sobreviver se meu rosto ficasse com algum indício de pus. Mas o que realmente me preocupa – ele assumiu um ar sombrio – são outros. Eu acho que não tem mais nenhum deles, mas não tenho como checar se ficou alguma marca lá, então seja boazinha e faça isso por mim.

- Outros? Que outros? – Lily perguntou, confusa.

- Esses, claro. – ele virou de bruços e baixou as calças.

Lily piscou os olhos, como se não acreditasse no que visse. E, no segundo seguinte, desmaiou.

(...)

- Ela não me parece bem. – uma voz feminina soou distante na memória de Lily, como se não passasse se uma lembrança vaga, como aquelas que ela ainda mantinha do ritual que realizou com a fonte. E como naquela vez, a ruiva lutava para abrir os olhos, sem nenhum sucesso.

- Claro que ela não está bem, ELA DESMAIOU! – uma voz grave berrou ao fundo, claramente irritada.

- Ah, James, não seja grosso. Ela SÓ desmaiou. Além do que, a Lia já está vindo e vai passar na farmácia antes. – a mesma voz feminina tentava acalmar James.

- Ridículo. É só o que eu tenho a dizer. Ela estava em um hospital, Melina! Para que raios você a trouxe aqui? O mais lógico seria ficar lá, qualquer um sabe disso. – ele ainda não se acalmara completamente, mas tinha reduzido o tom de voz – Mas não, você prefere tratá-la com remédios trouxas! Onde você enfiou o seu cérebro, hein? Aliás, você ainda tem um cérebro?

- James Potter, eu só não lhe respondo a altura porque eu não estou disposta como você a usar termos tão baixos. – ela ameaçou e em seguida Lily pode sentir os olhares voltando-se para ela – Lily? Hora de acordar, não acha?

Essa expressão, mas que outra coisa, pareceu dar forças a Lily e ela abriu os olhos.

- Acordar? – ela mirou Melina – O quê, chega de pesadelo? Tenho dezessete anos de novo?

- Está vendo? – a voz de James vagou pelo recinto – Ela está DELIRANDO! Ok, Lil, vamos aparatar para o St. Mungus. – ele se aproximou, mas logo foi detido.

- Potter, não se aproxime! – berrou a ruiva, sentando-se na cama, com Melina ao seu lado – Que diabos! – ela o mirou de cima a baixo – Pelo menos agora você está vestido...

Imediatamente, ela foi fuzilada pelos olhares de Melina.

- Quer dizer... Assim... Oi, James. – a ruiva sorriu amarelo.

- É pior do que eu pensava. – ele concluiu, falando baixo e coçando a nuca.

- Ah, James, vai dar um passeio, vai. – Melina levantou-se e começou a empurrar James para fora do quarto – Vai ver tv na sala, vai fazer um suco de amora, vai conjurar comida para um mendigo, vai contar diabretes, acende um incenso, sei lá, qualquer coisa. Mas vai fazer isso fora daqui. – ela fechou a porta na cara do garoto antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa.

- Obrigada. – Lily disse em um suspiro.

- Eu não queria que ele continuasse pensando que eu estava tentando te matar trazendo você para casa e acabasse me azarando. – a outra respondeu, dando de ombros e sentando ao lado de Lily – Além do quê, com ele aqui, você nunca ia se acalma e, Lily... Eu preciso que você fique calma. – completou, tentando manter a voz o mais tranquila possível.

- É tão ruim assim? – Lily perguntou, temendo a resposta.

- Você desmaiou quando viu o traseiro do Sirius, Lils. – Melina ria escancaradamente.

- Eu... Vi... Black... COMO É QUE É?

- Ah, mas que exagero. – Melina ainda sorria – Digamos que você foi examiná-lo, só que problema dele estava localizado...

- NA BUNDA! – Lily berrou, horrorizada – Ok, isso já está saindo do controle. Mel, me tira daqui, POR FAVOR! Eu EXIJO voltar para 1977, onde eu estava segura de qualquer homem que resolvesse tirar a roupa na minha frente. – ela sacudia a amiga pelos ombros – Diabos, primeiro o Potter, depois isso... Eu vou ter um treco, dá para entender?

- Lily, você já viu homens pelados antes... Você examinou o Sirius ontem, inclusive no traseiro... Você mora com o James. Acredita realmente que nada de mais, digamos, sério, aconteceu entre vocês?

Lily pareceu parar para pensar por um segundo, até voltar a gritar de tal forma que James imediatamente irrompeu pela porta do quarto.

- É isso que você chama de cuidar de uma pessoa? Eu vou levá-la ao hospital agora. – James caminhou até Lily e envolveu seus braços do ombro da ruiva, que ainda gritava em excesso para protestar.

- James, pare com isso. A Lily não tem nada demais, é só uma crise de nervos. Além disso, a Liana vai chegar em um minuto...

- Eu não vou ficar parado enquanto assisto você deixar a Lil estourar as próprias cordas vocais. – ele olhava para Melina mais sério do que já fizera na vida – A Lily vai para o St. Mungus e você não vai fazer nada contra isso.

- LILY, PARA DE GRITAR! – Melina berrou, fazendo com que Lily ficasse muda instantaneamente – Ótimo. Agora você quer, por favor, dizer ao James que você está bem, só um pouco histérica? – ela olhava para Lily como se fosse capaz de matá-la caso ela não dissesse o que lhe fora pedido.

- Eu... Bem... Um pouco histérica. – ela deixava palavras soltas no ar, enquanto reprimia novos gritos – Tô bem.

- Perfeito. Vamos ao médico, Lil. – James começou a guiar Lily para fora do quarto, mas ao chegar na porta, esbarraram com Liana.

- Ops. Aonde os pombinhos vão? – ela perguntou, sorridente, uma bolsa enorme nas mãos.

- Não vem você também, Lia. – James agora segurava Lily completamente, já que ela parecia fraca demais para se manter em pé sozinha – Nós vamos ao médico.

- James...

- MELINA, VOCÊ QUER CALAR A BOCA? – ele começou, sem olhar para a garota às suas costas – A Lily já surtou meia dúzia de vezes, já gritou o suficiente para chamar a atenção de todos os vizinhos de todo o prédio, então pare de me dizer que ela está bem! Eu vou me casar em duas semanas e para isso, por incrível que possa parecer, eu preciso de uma noiva! Ela – ele apontou para Lily – é a mulher que eu amo e eu não vou deixar que ela fique louca enquanto você insiste em mantê-la nessa droga de quarto!

- Seu estúpido! Grosso! – Liana começou, caminhando até Lily – Você não entende! Não sabe de nada, seu arrogante! Como você grita desse jeito com Mel? Você tem todo o direito de ficar nervoso, mas ignorante, jamais! Muito me espanta que a Lily realmente queira se casar com você. – ela agarrou a ruiva pelo braço esquerdo e puxou-a para si, fazendo com que James fizesse o mesmo com o braço direito de Lily, que permanecia calada, os olhos deslocados.

- Gente... – começou Melina.

- Eu não acho que as razões que ela tem para se casar comigo sejam de sua conta. – James respondeu, puxando Lily mais para si.

- Pessoal... – Melina dizia baixinho, tentando chamar para si a atenção.

- E eu não acho que o tratamento da Lily lhe diga respeito, considerando que você é a única pessoa nesse quarto que não sabe o que ela tem!

- Lia... James...

- É? E você sabe? O quê, alguém lhe contou na recepção do St. Mungus? – debochou James, o conhecido sorriso maroto em sua face.

- VOCÊS VÃO RASGAR A LILY! – gritou por fim Melina, o rosto extremamente vermelho.

James e Liana soltaram Lily instantaneamente e a ruiva caiu no chão, novamente desmaiada.

- Viu o que você fez? – gritaram ao mesmo tempo James e Liana, um apontando para o rosto do outro.

- Eu não mereço, não mereço... – Melina resmungou, olhando par Lily.

Sozinha, ela levantou a amiga do chão e deitou-a novamente na cama. Pegou um litro de álcool que Liana trouxe em sua bolsa e fez com que Lily o cheirasse, o que a despertou de forma gradual, impedindo que ela tivesse outro ataque.

- Vocês não querem se matar do lado de fora do quarto e me deixar cuidar dela? – perguntou Melina, olhando para James e Liana.

Os dois permaneciam estáticos, o olhar baixo e envergonhado. Lily os mirava, curiosa e silenciada, como se não lembrasse de nada que havia acabado de ocorrer. Com algum esforço, ela sentou-se na cama, com Melina ao seu lado. Respirou fundo e tomou a feição mais séria que tinha exibido nas últimas horas.

- Deixe que fiquem. – ela disse, quase baixo demais para que todos escutassem.

- Lil...

- Não, Mel. – ela olhava diretamente para James – O Potter precisa saber.


	5. O vestido de noiva

**(N/A): **Olá, pessoal! Bom, esse capítulo demorou mais pra sair porque eu ando sem tempo até pra postar, imaginem pra escrever. Mas o fim de semana chegou e não há como negar que vou ter mais alguma paz das faculdades. Hoje eu não vou fazer drama por comentários, relaxem. Mas isso não significa que eu não os desejo, ok? haha. Apesar de sentir que algumas pessoas vão ficar decepcionadas com o capítulo logo no começo e vão querer me trucidar - mas reparem que também dou altas dicas pro rumo que a fic vai levar. No mais, espero que gostem!

Beijos,

Lis Black.

**Cap. IV – O vestido de noiva**

James caminhou até a cama e sentou no outro lado vago de Lily. Pegou-lhe a mão e a beijou, fitando os olhos da ruiva a sua frente com uma paixão que pareceu desmanchar todo o sentimento de discórdia que há pouco vigorava no quarto. Liana também se sentou à beirada da cama e agora todos olhavam para os movimentos de James. Ele abaixou cuidadosamente a mão de Lily, ainda segurando-a com sua mão direita e, com a esquerda, colocou uma mexa do cabelo ruivo da garota atrás de sua orelha.

- Você sabe que não precisa ficar com medo, Lil. O que você precisar, o que estiver acontecendo... Não importa. Se você permanecer comigo, nós podemos resolver o resto. – ele sorriu, tentando encorajar a ruiva – Se esse é seu medo, eu lhe asseguro que não há nada nesse mundo capaz de me impedir de te amar.

Aquilo soou tão sincero que só fez Lily desistir de contar-lhe a verdade. Se o fizesse, claramente James não iria mais aceitar que morassem juntos, para não obrigar Lily a tolerar a sua presença. E, por algum motivo, a mera idéia de que isso acontecesse pareceu doer em Lily mais que qualquer outra coisa; pareceu cortar-lhe o peito em fatias, desestruturar seu consciente. Ela tinha plena noção de que todos os presentes esperavam que ele falasse algo, mas ela já tinha desistido da idéia de contar a verdade, então estava sem ter o que dizer. Sorriu amarelo e tentou olhar para James.

- James... Querido... Eu sei que você não me abandonaria. – era incrível como as palavras pareceram fluir como se fossem verdades incontestáveis – E por isso eu acho que você deve saber o mais rápido possível que... Que... – ela começou a tremer.

- Que...? – os outros três perguntaram juntos.

- O jantar de casamento! Eu não consigo me decidir entre linguado e salmão! – e então Lily começou a chorar deliberadamente nos braços de James, que fazia uma cara de desconcerto – É tudo tão gostoso e eu simplesmente não consigo escolher! É o fim, James, vai ser tudo um desastre...

James afagava as mãos nos cabelos de Lily, agora grudados em seu peito, enquanto olhava com desespero para as outras garotas, que se limitavam a conter o riso.

- Eu lhe disse que você não entenderia. – sussurrou Liana, um sorriso vitorioso em seus lábios.

- Er, Lil? – ele começou, afastando a garota um pouco de si. A ruiva, por sua vez, havia gostado demasiado do abraço de James para se separar dele.

- Ah, seja bonzinho e fique quieto... – resmungou, a voz abafada por seu rosto ainda estar colado ao peito bem definido de James.

- Sério, Lil. – ele levantou-se de supetão – Agora que eu já sei que não é nada demais...

- COMO ASSIM NÃO É NADA DEMAIS? É O NOSSO CASAMENTO, JAMES POTTER! – ela berrou, as mãos na cintura, parecendo mais realista que o necessário.

- Tá bom, tá bom! – ele se apressou em corrigir, já caminhando em direção a porta – Só que eu tenho que voltar para o Ministério, Lily. As garotas podem resolver isso com você, eu tenho certeza. Não preciso... Ficar aqui.

- Aliás, James, quem lhe avisou que a Lily tinha passado mal e vindo para casa? – perguntou Melina, arqueando uma sobrancelha – Com certeza não foi a Liana...

- Foi o Sirius. – ele respondeu, parado à porta – Inclusive, ele está esperando a sua visita, Liana. Quer que ela peça desculpas a ele.

Uma sombra de compreensão se espalhou pelo rosto de Lily e ela ficou feliz por ter entendido sozinha que Liana havia causado os furúnculos em Sirius.

- Há! – Liana riu com escárnio – Só nos sonhos mais mirabolantes do Sirius é que eu vou voltar a ficar próxima dele o suficiente para que a gente possa trocar duas palavras sequer, que com certeza não seriam _me desculpe_.

- Lia, você o azarou. Seria bom que ponderasse mais sobre suas ações, ao menos dessa vez. O coitado teve que dormir no St. Mungus... – começou James, tentando inutilmente ponderar as coisas.

- E eu ainda tive que olhar o bumbum dele! – berrou Lily, e James arregalou os olhos – Procedimentos médicos, amor. – ela se esforçou para rir, corando fervorosamente.

- Ah, ok. – ele parecia bem desconcertado – Lils, isso teve alguma coisa a ver com o seu desmaio? Não que eu pense que você leva as coisas para o lado pessoal, nem nada disso. Só curiosidade.

- Já que você perguntou... – Lily parecia incapaz de mentir – Porque... Era um bumbum, certo? Um cara pelado na cama... – ela tentava inventar uma história que remetesse à sua desculpa do jantar de casamento – Me lembrou lua de mel, que lembra casamento, que lembra jantar, que lembra salmão ou linguado, que foi o motivo do meu desmaio, entende? Um conjunto de fatores, uma coisa levando a outra...

Um silêncio absoluto seguiu-se nos segundos seguintes.

- Então, ele já saiu do hospital? – Melina perguntou, a voz urgente para mudar de assunto antes que James pudesse dizer algo.

- Já, e saiu foi direto para casa para me mandar uma coruja dizendo que a Lily estava vindo para casa, já que tinha desmaiado enquanto o examinava. – ele suspirou, ainda com a feição desconcertada – E eu realmente tenho que ir agora. Qualquer novidade, vocês me avisem. Amo você, ruiva. Até mais, garotas. – ele jogou um beijo para Lily antes de sumir para a sala e sair do apartamento.

Assim que James bateu a porta da frente, os olhares acusadores de Melina e Liana voltaram-se para Lily, que demonstrou uma feição falsamente inocente.

- Salmão ou linguado, é? Sorte sua que o James é mais tapado do que um trasgo cego. – Liana disse, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Ah, Lia, vai contar hipogrifos! – Lily fez um bico, enquanto cruzava os braços no peito - Aliás, desde quando o Potter e você não se dão bem? – Lily perguntou, lembrando que era realmente uma curiosidade que ela tinha – Pelo que eu lembro, você era quase uma versão feminina dos marotos, então sempre foi grande amiga deles.

- Ah, eles se adoram. Isso, claro, quando a Lia não está parecendo uma giganta na TPM ou então brincando de duelos com o Sirius, o que a impede de colocar em funcionamento sua limitada massa cinzenta. – Melina andava pelo quarto, lendo um livro que tirara da bolsa que havia trazido – O James sempre defende o amigo quando eles têm aquelas brigas mais sérias, o que deixa a Lia mais irritada que o normal já que ela ainda não perdeu a mania de ser dona da razão.

- Perdeu uma bela chance de ficar calada, Sam. – Liana resmungou – E Lily, não liga para o que eu disse com relação ao casamento... James e você se merecem, acredite. Apesar disso, por um minuto eu pensei que você fosse contar a ele toda a verdade. Não que ele fosse acreditar, é insanidade demais, até mesmo para você...

- Eu ia contar. Mas o que ele disse... Meio que me reduziu a pó, sabe? Foi como se eu não conseguisse destruir toda a expectativa que ele demonstrou quando disse que nunca ia me deixar... Que nunca ia deixar de me amar. Foi como se eu realmente acreditasse naquilo e fosse algo que eu jamais seria capaz de contrariar. – a voz de Lily ia morrendo à medida que as palavras fluíam de seus lábios.

As outras duas se entreolharam.

- Lily? – chamou Melina, colocando a mão no ombro da amiga.

- Ah, não liguem para mim. Estou ficando doida. Ele... Bom, ele é só o Potter. – a ruiva respondeu, forçando um sorriso – Eu o detesto.

- Ah, detesta. E eu me chamo Morgana e sou a filha caçula de Merlin. – Liana resmungou baixo demais para as outras ouvirem.

Melina sentou-se no outro lado vago de Lily, o livro que andara lendo sob suas pernas.

- Mas não é isso que importa agora. – a loira disse - Esse livro era minha última esperança para resolver o seu feitiço com a fonte. É o mais antigo e mais poderoso que a minha mãe tinha... Mas não pode nos ajudar.

- Como assim não pode nos ajudar? – a voz de Lily agora era exasperada – Mel, eu não posso ficar assim para sempre! Eu quero ser uma adolescente de dezessete anos com peitos pequenos e livre de casamentos. EU NÃO QUERO TER QUE OLHAR O TRASSEIRO DE MAIS NINGUÉM!

- Mas não diz nada no livro? Nadinha? Nem uma possibilidade remota de reverter esse caos? – perguntou Liana.

- Nada. Acho que isso reduz nossas chances para 0,0001%. – Melina suspirou – Escutem, aquela fonte... Minha mãe que me deu, eu só repassei a você, Lily. Entretanto, parece que ela era na verdade algum tipo de relíquia, uma antiguidade única. Eu procurei em todos os livros que eu pude, mas não achei um registro, uma indicação sequer de que tivessem existido mais de uma daquelas.

- E sua mãe, você não pode simplesmente perguntar a ela? – Lily perguntou o que parecia óbvio.

- A Sra. Murphy faleceu, Lil. – Liana respondeu, após um tempo de silêncio profundo – Você-Sabe-Quem a matou.

Claro que Lily já havia ouvido falar de Voldemort e de todos os feitos que esse havia realizado, mas jamais pensou que todas aquelas atrocidades pudessem atingi-la de forma tão direta e determinante. Ela suspirou pesadamente, acompanhando o olhar tristonho que se espalhou pela face de Melina enquanto ela abaixava sua cabeça, como se refletisse em distantes lembranças. Lily sentiu-se plenamente estranha, pensando em tudo que havia perdido nos dois anos que se passaram. Será que havia dado o apoio necessário a Melina diante do falecimento da mãe? Quantas vezes, aliás, a ruiva não teria se portado contra seus princípios, quantas pessoas ela não havia magoado nesse tempo todo? Ela mal poderia pensar nisso, na possibilidade de ter sido de alguma forma cruel e agora sequer ser capaz de recordar-se disso.

- Está tudo bem, ruiva. Eu supero isso, tive muita ajuda, sabe... – Melina disse como se lesse os pensamentos de Lily, piscando o olho de forma descontraída para a amiga.

- Ok. Certo. Mas voltando ao assunto... O que vamos fazer? Eu não acho que posso enrolar o Smily ou qualquer outro no hospital e, sinceramente, se o James gritar daquele jeito comigo eu juro que não vou me responsabilizar se isso acabar em homicídio! – Liana sorriu maldosamente.

- Lia, você está cada vez mais maldosa. – comentou Melina, revirando os olhos – A companhia dos marotos definitivamente corrompeu o seu caráter.

- O meu? Eu por acaso induzi alguém a fazer um feitiço maluco de tempo, o que causou uma bagunça enorme na vida de todos nós?

- Olha quem fala! Eu não deixei ninguém de cama em um hospital por dois dias, Sra. Furúnculos nas Partes Íntimas.

- HEY! – gritou Lily, fazendo bico – O assunto aqui sou eu, lembram? Eu e meu problema sem solução! Dá para me dizer o que vocês vão fazer comigo?

- Ué. Você só vai se comportar e tentar se manter longe de encrencas, pequena Lily. – Melina explicou isso à amiga como se ela tivesse cinco anos de idade - Nada de perguntar besteiras, nada de gritar _me larga, Potter!_, nada de desmaiar examinando pacientes nus – ela ia enumerando nos dedos – Nada de atirar copos pela janela, nada de contrariar as paredes brancas do seu apartamento que fica no 15º andar... Simples, não?

- Ah, super legal. Vai ser moleza. – Lily respondeu, a voz carregada de sarcasmo.

- E nós vamos pesquisar mais? Falar com o pessoal do hospital, seus clientes da loja para saber se alguém pode ajudar? – Liana perguntou meio em dúvida, olhando para Melina.

- É a única saída, baby. Vamos ter que largar a Lils toda desmiolada por aí e esperar que não ocorra nenhum cataclismo, uma devastação em massa da população, um dilúvio ou qualquer outra coisa tão agradável quanto isso. – ela respondeu, com ironia, mas perecendo aflita.

- Mas com muita descrição, claro. – garantiu Liana – O comportamento da Lily já chama atenção suficiente. Nós não podemos deixar que ninguém some dois mais dois: as insanidades dela mais a nossa investigação.

- Eu vou ter um cuidado especial com isso. Afinal, alguém tem que ser a adulta aqui, já que a Lily e você ainda estão com idade mental de duas pré-adolescentes. – Melina disse, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Ah, depois de todos os elogios, eu queria dizer o quanto me sinto agradecida. Vamos todos viver suas vidinhas enquanto a Lily é massacrada por pacientes depravados e depois tem que voltar para o seu apartamento idiotamente branco e encontrar o tarado do Potter andando de um lado para o outro só de toalha. – Lily fazia a sua melhor cara de vítima - E depois vão todos esquecer aquele indivíduo ruivo, baixinho e canhoto, abandoná-la no 15º andar daquele prédio imenso e só lembrar dela no dia do casamento ao qual ela está condenada, mesmo tendo 17 anos e odiando o noivo. E depois todos vão, felizes, comer salmão no jantar, embora agora eu tenha sérias dúvidas se não prefiro linguado...

- Mal agradecida. – bufou Liana.

- Você consegue, Lily. Você nunca tirou uma nota baixa em Poções na vida... Parecer uma adulta normal vai ser até monótono para você... Ou assim eu espero. – Melina parecia querer mais que tudo acreditar em suas palavras.

- Mas nesse exato momento, você vai deitar e descansar. Chega de encrencas por hoje, já foi o suficiente por uma vida inteira. – Liana disse, enquanto começava a se levantar da cama e rumar em direção a porta.

- E qualquer coisa, é só gritar, Lil. Você é bem boa nisso. – Melina disse, piscando um olho e indo atrás de Liana.

- Eu não preciso voltar para o St. Mungus?

- Hoje é sábado, você só precisa cobrir o turno da manhã. – respondeu Liana, parada junto com Melina na porta do quarto.

- Uma notícia boa, enfim. Achei que hoje seriam só sentenças de morte.

- O dia ainda não acabou. – falou Liana, preocupada com a sua observação.

- E vocês, o que vão fazer hoje? – perguntou Lily com se não tivesse ouvido a amiga.

- Eu tenho que voltar para o Beco Diagonal; hoje é noite de lua cheia e o Remus sai da loja no meio da tarde para se preparar para... Ah, vocês sabem tão bem quanto eu. Mas eu volto amanhã para o almoço. – disse Melina, sorrindo levemente.

- Almoço? Que almoço?

As três se entreolharam, confusas, até que Liana pareceu entender, fazendo uma careta e dando um tapa na própria testa.

- Céus você não sabe! Amanhã é o jantar-teste do seu casamento, Lily. Você ia trazer os principais pratos pra ver se a gente aprovava. - disse Melina, dando um tapa na própria testa.

- JANTAR-TESTE? – a ruiva ficou em pé, em cima da cama, os olhos arregalados mais uma vez.

- Bom, era só você, James, eu, Sirius, Mel e Remus.

- E VOCÊ AINDA DIZ _SÓ_? Isso é quase uma manada! É um exército inteiro!

- É claro que esse ano o Remus não vai poder vir... – observou Liana, ignorando os ataques de Lily – Vai estar se preparando para a transformação.

- Eu vou ficar com ele. – Melina disse, a voz fraca.

As três voltaram a se olhar. Desde o sexto ano, por acaso elas haviam descoberto que Remus era lobisomem e desde então, se a relação dele com Melina era difícil, tinha ficado praticamente impossível. Ela não tinha nenhuma objeção e depois de entender o real motivo das rejeições continuas de Remus, meio que havia se conformado e agora não exigia dele nada além de uma profunda amizade.

- Pombas, eu não sei cozinhar! – Lily esganiçou, sentando na cama – Não sei fazer nem um ovo frito... Se eu for assar um peru, no máximo vou conseguir um grande pedaço de carvão com asas! Isso se eu não explodir o fogão, destruir a cozinha, colocar fogo na casa... Claro, considerando que eu consiga ao menos ligar o fogão. – ela passava a mão no queixo, pensativa.

- Sua grande aberração, é tão simples: use a varinha. – Liana esclareceu as coisas, mesmo sendo tão óbvias.

- Eu não sei fazer UM feitiço doméstico, Lia!

- A Lily de dezessete anos destrói cozinhas, mas a de dezenove sabe cozinhar perfeitamente bem. – Melina comentou – Você vai ter que se virar do jeito tradicional...

- Eu espero que esse jantar não seja mais um problema para a minha lista, que já conta com 5962 itens organizados em ordem alfabética e por urgência.

- Calma, crianças... Aqui não há espaço para brigas e pessimismo. – a voz de Liana fluía vaga – No nosso coração só cabe amor, amor, amor... Tá, esquece. – ela fechou a cara quando viu a expressão descrente das amigas – Não esquenta, ruiva, eu chego mais cedo e a gente elimina esse probleminha da sua lista negra.

- Essa eu precisava ver. – ironizou Melina, dando as costas para Lily e caminhando para a sala do apartamento – Ou melhor: ainda bem que não vou ver.

- Vocês sempre têm necessidade de transformar um fatal _Avada Kedavra_ em um inocente _Expelliarmus_ ou só estão de birra comigo? – a voz de Liana ia ficando mais abafada à medida que ela seguia Melina.

- Eu? Você que olha um hipogrifo e pensa que é um testrálio!

- E depois eu que não evoluí mentalmente. – Lil sussurrou para si mesma, deitando de modo confortável na cama enquanto escutava a porta da frente do apartamento ser fechada – Fazer almoço para Potter e Black... Onde foi que eu errei, hein?

E novamente, não restou nada que fizesse companhia à ruiva, a não ser seus pensamentos, que só a preocupavam mais.

(...)

A tarde se arrastava de uma forma que Lily não poderia imaginar estar cercada de um tédio maior. Ela ligou a televisão assim que as amigas saíram, mas tinha tantos pensamentos lhe perturbando que não conseguia se concentrar em um programa específico, até porque há tanto tempo estava acostumada a viver sem o eletrodoméstico que simplesmente estranhava toda a sua programação.

Ficou pensando ao que Lily de dezenove fazia nas tardes de sábado; com certeza não ficava em casa cozinhando ou olhando para aquelas paredes de cor tão irritante. Talvez já estivesse mais acostumada com a televisão e sentasse no sofá à tarde inteira, vendo um programa de auditório ou algum filme. Talvez passasse a tarde no telefone com alguma amiga nova que ela não tinha certeza que existia ou talvez saísse para passear. Tudo muito comum na opinião da atual Lily, muito desligado do mundo mágico com o qual ela estava acostumada.

Por fim, decidiu-se por um dvd de show de uma banda que gostava e que por acaso era primeiro da pilha da estante da sala. Trocou suas roupas, vendo que ainda estava com o uniforme do hospital; colocou uma calça e um moleton, visto que, ao ligar o aquecedor, o clima do apartamento se encontrava o mais agradável possível. Ela prendeu os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo e estava se preparando para dançar ao ritmo da música quando a campainha soou.

Um instante se passou até que ela decidiu que não poderia ser nada demais, então Lily guiou-se para a porta e a abriu sem sequer perguntar quem estava do outro lado.

- Boa tarde, meu anjo! – uma senhora baixinha, com vários quilos extras e o cabelo lanzudo e branco, preso em um coque, sorrira para Lily e foi entrando às pressas no apartamento.

A ruiva permaneceu parada, olhando para o corredor do prédio, como se esperasse que alguém mais fosse chegar.

- Não fique aí parada, bobinha, temos muito que fazer hoje. – a senhora fechou a porta, pegou Lily pelos pulsos e a puxou para o centro da sala.

- A senhora... – Lily começou, mas calou-se ao receber um tapa de leve no braço direito.

- Senhora é a minha avó! Nós já não combinamos que você me chamaria de Rose? – ela sorri, animada.

- Ah, certo. Rose, me perdoe. – ela ia articulando as palavras de forma que parecessem inocentes – Mas o que exatamente temos que fazer hoje?

- Como assim o que temos que fazer? A última prova do seu vestido de noiva, bobinha! Ah, estou tão animada – ela caminhou para a cozinha decidida e, quando voltou, trazia consigo um pequeno banco de madeira – Esse sem dúvida é um dos vestidos mais encantadores que eu já fiz! O Sr. Potter tem muita sorte, certamente. Aliás, estou certa de que ele está no escritório, não é?

Lily franziu o cenho, sentindo o desespero já se espalhar por todas as suas veias. Escritório? Mas James não trabalhava como auror no Ministério? Era tudo muito confuso e a rapidez com que Rose tirava várias coisas de dentro da bolsa que havia trazido consigo só estava deixando Lily ainda mais tonta.

- Eh... Ele não está, fique tranqüila. Estamos a sós. – ela respondeu, receosa.

- Ótimo. Não queremos que o noivo veja o vestido antes do dia do casamento, é claro que não. Agora, suba no banquinho e tire suas roupas, por favor. – Lily deu dois passos para trás – Ah, seja boazinha. Algo me diz que temos muitos pontos para acertar ainda hoje.

E mais uma vez, Rose pegou Lily pelo o pulso e praticamente a atirou para cima do banco; a ruiva ficou se perguntando como aquela senhora, que deveria ter uns cinqüenta anos, tinha tanta força para empurrá-la como se ela pesasse gramas.

- Então, o que está esperando? Por Deus, coopere comigo e dispa-se.

Involuntariamente e de muito mal gosto, Lily viu-se tirando peça por peça que trajava, ficando em questão de segundos apenas de calcinha e sutiã em frente a uma estranha, que achava que James trabalhava em um escritório, fazia provas de roupas no meu da sala e exclamava _por Deus_. Definitivamente, algo dizia à ruiva que Rose não era bruxa, então ela mais do que nunca ficou temerosa por cada palavra que saída da boca de ambas.

- A senho... Rose, não acha melhor irmos para o quarto? – Lily perguntou, enquanto sentia seu corpo ser empurrado dentro de camadas e camadas de tecido fino.

- Por quê? Sempre fizemos as provas na sala e você acha isso divertidíssimo. – a outra respondeu, puxando o foro do vestido de Lily – Ah, parece que vai ficar melhor do que eu pensei. Sabe, você tem curvas bem parecidas com a de uma atriz famosa, que fez um filme agora... Eu não consigo me lembrar do nome. Você não sabe de quem estou falando?

- Hum... Creio que não.

- Claro que não. – concordou Rose, prontamente – Você é tão ocupada, não é? Você e seu futuro marido, com aquele escritório maravilhoso na quinta avenida. Muito me admira, tão jovens, tão bem sucedidos... Vocês são um exemplo, meu anjo. – ela completou, sorrindo e se afastando um pouco de Lily.

Rose fitou a jovem parada a sua frente, sua expressão em uma mistura de encanto e orgulho. Respirou fundo e começou a andar para o corredor, entrando na primeira porta. Em um segundo, reapareceu carregando um espelho enorme, que colocou em frente a Lily, para que a ruiva pudesse ver a sua imagem refletida.

A imagem e formou fez com que o queixo de Lily caísse instantaneamente. O vestido era bem mais delicado do que aparentava quando estava sendo vestido: era de seda branca, a mais branca que já havia visto. Em um modelo tomara-que-caia, tinha o busto bordado com aplicação de brilhantes minúsculos, que davam uma delicadeza espetacular ao resto da roupa, que tinha em seu comprimento várias camadas se sobrepondo, tendo um rabo que tocava o chão, mesmo considerando que o banco que Lily estava tivesse cerca de trinta centímetros de altura. O cabelo da ruiva não tinha nenhum penteado, mas caia-lhe ao ombro enquanto uma aplicação de flores, também com brilhantes, o enfeitava de forma que ficasse infantil e sedutor ao mesmo tempo.

Ela olhou para Rose, que ainda estampava um sorriso enorme na face. Olhando-se novamente, Lil tentou visualizar se James teria ficado tão perfeitamente elegante como ela ao vestir seu terno de casamento. A ruiva sentiu uma ansiedade repentina; ali, vestida, olhando como cada curva de seu corpo se encaixava perfeitamente no vestido, ela se surpreendeu ao perceber que, pela primeira vez na vida, podia se imaginar casando. Podia se imaginar casando com James Potter.

- É simplesmente perfeito. – conseguiu dizer, por fim – Não tenho nenhuma crítica, algo que possa ser melhorado. Muito obrigada, Rose.

- Pelo visto eu realmente não vou ter nem metade do trabalho que achei que fosse ter. – ela retribuiu o sorriso que agora Lily lhe oferecia.

Rose ia virando-se para Lily, a fim de lhe ajudar a tirar o vestido, quando a campainha tocou. As duas se entreolharam e em um salto, segurando a cauda do vestido para não pisá-la, Lily desceu do banco e caminhou para a porta, abrindo-a. E, pela segunda vez, a pessoa que estava parada do lado de fora fez com que Lily mergulhasse na mais profunda incredulidade.

- Caramba! Eu devo estar muito atrasado... Pensei mesmo que o casamento fosse só daqui a duas semanas. – Sirius entrou de brusquidão no apartamento, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha em seu rosto – Rose! Mas que surpresa agradável!

- Meu querido, como você me faz feliz aparecendo de surpresa! – Lily ouviu Rose dizer, antes de fechar a porta e voltar para onde os dois estavam, agora se abraçando.

- Eu sei que sou bem-vindo, mas infelizmente nem sempre posso comparecer. Tenho trabalhado duro no escritório com o James, você entende.

Lily revirou os olhos ao perceber que Rose se derretia a cada palavra que Sirius pronunciava e que ele, sabendo o efeito que provocava, só atenuava as coisas, visivelmente para causar a sua diversão.

- Eu vou me trocar. – Lily resmungou, mas duvidou muito que alguém tivesse lhe escutado.

Olhou uma última vez para trás, verificando a forma descarada com que Sirius dava em cima de uma mulher que tinha idade para ser quem sabe até sua avó.


	6. Sirius refogado

**(N/A): **Olá, pessoas! Apesar de não tão animada, mas uma vez eu estou aqui. Não entendi porque o último capítulo só recebeu 2 reviews, mesmo, mas achei isso muito triste. Eu escrevo tudo isso com muito carinho e queria tanto que quem gostasse me fizesse algum estímulo, até porque a história é milhares de vezes favoritada. Mas tudo bem, tudo bem, eu vou abstrair, porque eu sei que mesmo não tendo o retorno que espero, as poucas pessoas que eu alegro com tudo isso aqui já valem à pena - sério, muito obrigada a vocês que tiram parte do seu tempo para comentar!

Até porque, eu não estou aqui para fazer drama, certo? E eu sei que muita gente ficou decepcionada porque a Lily não contou a verdade ao James, mas que graça teria fazer isso agora, não é mesmo? Muita coisa ainda vai rolar para, quem sabe, ela chegar a fazer isso. Só fica a dica.

Espero que gostem desse capítulo! Acho que vou dar uma freada nas postagens, porque só tenho até mais ou menos o cap. X escrito, mas não vou abandonar isso aqui!

ps.: um pouco de Sirius nesse capítulo para quem, assim como eu, não sabe viver sem ele!

Beijos,

Lis Black.

**Cap. V – Sirius refogado**

A ruiva foi até o quarto e, com cuidado para não remover acidentalmente nenhum cristal, tirou o vestido. Dobrou-o cuidadosamente e vestiu outro conjunto de roupas antes de retornar à sala. Chegando lá, encontrou Sirius e Rose sentados ao sofá, aparentemente tendo uma conversa bem engraçada.

- Eu sei! – Sirius parecia concordar com alguma coisa que havia sido dita anteriormente – Rose, como você foi capaz?

- Eu tenho meus meios, meu rapaz. Além do mais, ainda sou bem jovem para a minha idade... – ela piscou o olhou para Sirius, que sorriu mais ainda.

- O vestido está aqui, Rose. Você já pode ir. – Lily disse, muito satisfeita em interromper aquele momento.

A senhora olhou de canto para a ruiva, já não tão simpática como quando chegou. Guardou suas coisas em sua bolsa, despediu-se com dois beijos na bochecha de Sirius, que a acompanhou até a porta, e foi embora, sem se despedir de Lily. Sirius fechou a porta e voltou à sala, onde Lily estava sentada ao sofá. Ela olhou fixamente para o garoto quando este se sentou ao seu lado.

- Ela deve ter mais de cinquenta anos, Sirius! – ela esganiçou, satisfeita por ter e lembrado de chamá-lo por eu nome de batismo – Tem idade para ser sua mãe ou sua avó! Eu sei que você e a _vergonha na cara_ nunca foram apresentados, mas mesmo assim... _Ando tão ocupado no escritório_! Você nunca pisou em um escritório, a não ser o de Dumbledore ou da McGonagall quando ia receber uma detenção!

- Meros detalhes, minha cara. E, sinceramente, ruiva, se minha mãe fosse tão simpática quanto a Rose, eu dificilmente teria fugido de casa...

- Eu estou falando de idade, Sirius, não finja que não entendeu.

- Você a viu dizendo, parece ter bem menos que a idade que realmente tem. – ele tentou se defender, colocando o braço no ombro de Lily – Além do que, mulheres mais velhas gostam de se sentir desejadas por caras jovens e bonitos... Se esse cara for Sirius Black, então, é como ir para o céu antes de morrer. – ele de divertiu ao perceber que estava deixando a amiga à sua frente mais raivosa ainda – Mas não se preocupe, Lily, quando você virar uma coroa, nós vamos arranjar um rapaz para você. Ele só não vai poder ser tão bonito quanto eu, porque eu sou absolutamente único mas ainda assim, vai servir. – ele piscou para a ruiva, antes de receber um tapa em seu ombro.

- Engraçadinho você, não? – ela cruzou os braços em seu peito, enquanto Sirius, sorrindo, a abraçava - Diz logo o que você quer comigo. Nós nos vimos pela manhã, já não acha que é o bastante por hoje?

- Eu também senti sua falta, Lily. E foi exatamente por isso que eu vim, além, claro, do fato que vou ficar para o jantar-teste que você me convida há quase um mês. – Sirius disse como se aquilo não fosse novidade, enquanto de deitava confortavelmente no sofá, colando a cabeça de um lado e as pernas no colo de Lily – Prongs me disse que você está bem melhor, mas eu queria ver com os meus belíssimos olhos para ter certeza se não ia precisar comprar comida em um restaurante.

- Você é tão sensível com a dor alheia, Sirius. – Lily disse, a ironia evidente em sua tonalidade de voz – Resumindo: você não tinha nada para fazer e então, como eu passo a tarde em casa, resolveu dar as caras e esgotar a paciência que me resta?

- Céus, há anos que eu não vejo você tão irritada... – ele fez um bico e então assumiu uma feição mais séria – De qualquer forma, você fica excepcionalmente linda com o seu vestido de noiva. Não tenho dúvidas em afirmar que é por essa e outras que nem o próprio Prongs acredita na sorte que tem...

Aquele comentário fez a ruiva corar intensamente, no que Sirius deu uma gargalhada.

- Não é bem assim, Sirius. As coisas não são como aparentam. – ela disse num fiapo de voz, a face atingindo o máximo da vermelhidão.

- Incrível como você ainda cora como se fosse a primeira vez que ouvisse falar do Prongs. – ele ainda ria com certo saudosismo – E claro que as coisas não são simples, você é o exemplo vivo disso: com essa cara de inocente, ninguém jamais vai imaginar o demônio oculto por trás desses olhos verdes. – Lily beliscou de leve a perna do maroto e os dois trocaram sorrisos – Eu só digo isso porque... Bom, mesmo depois de dois anos, muito felizes, por sinal, às vezes eu acho que aquele trasgo não acredita que conquistou você.

- Mesmo? – agora Lily mais podia se conter de tanta excitação, os batimentos cardíacos acelerados.

- Fala sério, Lil. Anos levando consecutivos pés na bunda devem ter deixado um certo trauma naquele veado adestrado. – ele disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo – Mas isso não importa mais, não é? Vocês vão casar e eu vou ser o padrinho do primeiro dos oito Potterzinhos que estão por vir.

Lily revirou os olhos, pensando como alguém poderia ser tão intrometido assim.

- Eu não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça quando eu permiti que você ficasse assim tão íntimo... – resmungou, mais para si mesma que para o outro.

- Sinto muito te decepcionar, mas agora já é tarde demais. E ainda assim, duvido que queira, porque uma vez tendo Sirius Black na sua vida, você não vai gostar de viver de outra forma. – ele respondeu, sorrindo orgulhoso.

- Liana e os furúnculos generalizados que o digam, hein... – provocou Lily, propositalmente tirando de si o foco da conversa.

Foi a vez de Sirius exclamar um muxoxo qualquer e fazer um bico.

- Essa sua amiga é uma maluca que adora plantar a discórdia...

- E você um maroto safado que adora se fazer de vítima. – Lily balançou a cabeça, negativamente – Como se ninguém soubesse que você adora toda essa atenção que a Liana te dá.

- Eu? – Sirius exclamou, parecendo seriamente ofendido – Ela nem quer usufruir do meu corpo maravilhoso e nem quer deixar que as outras o façam. Ou ela acha mesmo que alguma menina vai gostar de pegar numa bunda cheia de pus? Se bem que... – ele sorriu maliciosamente para Lily – Você parece ter ficado bem emocionada com a visão que teve dos meus países baixos, hein, ruiva?

Lily corou furiosamente, enquanto pegava uma almofada e acertava na cara de Sirius.

- Sirius Black, seu ser humano infantil e abusado, você me respeite! – reclamou, agredindo o amigo, enquanto este gargalhava – Eu estava fazendo apenas o meu trabalho e eu não tenho culpa de você ser um depravado que sai baixando as calças para que todo mundo possa ver o que você guarda aí... – ela foi ficando com mais raiva a medida que percebia que quanto mais reclamava, mais Sirius sorria – Olha aqui, se você continuar com essas gracinhas, eu vou dizer ao Potter que você fez de propósito. – ela completou, com um olhar vitorioso.

- Como se ele fosse acreditar nisso. – Sirius retrucou, debochado.

- Isso nós veremos. Vamos ver se ele prefere acreditar na pureza da futura esposa ou na palavra do amigo publicamente conhecido como garanhão. – Lily parecia se divertir com aquilo, embora soubesse que não devia.

Ela parecia ter feito Sirius considerar a ameaça.

- Como você é uma estraga-prazeres. Costumava ser mais divertida, sabia? – ele resmungou, empurrando levemente, enquanto a ruiva sorria – Eu paro com as graças, mas só porque eu sei que seu temperamento está mais alterado que o normal com essa história de casamento e só Merlin sabe o que você pode fazer estando assim. – ele completou, fingindo um tom sombrio na voz.

Ela sorriu de canto, pois ao falar novamente no nome de James, tornou a pensar nas previsões para o futuro que Sirius fazia e que não eram exatamente a visão de vida perfeita que a ruiva havia pensado. Isso lhe resgatou o pensamento que até então mais lhe incomodava: afinal, como James a havia conquistado? O que o maroto havia feito de tão fantástico, de tão unicamente perfeito para que a armadura que Lily usava se desestruturasse e ela se rendesse à aquele amor improvável? Infelizmente, ele constatou que seria uma pergunta tola demais para se fazer e que isso só iria atrair mais suspeitas.

Ela suspirou fundo e refez sua face, espantando a curiosidade. Fez uma nota mental para perguntar isso e outras coisas a Liana e Melina, e depois se virou para Sirius, que balançava a cabeça ao som da banda que tocava na televisão.

- Ouvi dizer que você estava tendo ataques nervosos por causa do jantar de hoje. Já decidiu o que vai cozinhar? – ele perguntou antes que Lily pudesse dizer alguma coisa.

- Jantar? – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas; já havia esquecido o que a aguardava para aquela noite.

- É, ruiva. Jantar, comida, alimento, rango, refeição, mantimento, sustento, bóia, gororoba...

- Que gororoba o quê, Sirius Black! – ela esganiçou, as mãos na cintura – Dá para você me respeitar pelo menos dentro da minha casa?

- Lily, eu sou intectual e fisicamente capaz de fazer o que você quiser, mas pedir para eu a levar a sério já é um pouco demais. – Sirius disse como se divertisse às custas de Lily – Vocês todos podem ter incorporado os adultos responsáveis, mas para mim você continua sendo a ruivinha mal-humorada do Prongs.

- Ah, é? Pois para mim você não é mais o inútil do Black. Então vê se levanta esse traseiro gordo do sofá e vem me ajudar com a comida, com o rango, a refeição ou sei lá o que for.

Dizendo isso, Lily se levantou de supetão do sofá e, como Sirius estava com as pernas apoiadas no colo dela, ele rolou pelo sofá e caiu esparramado e de cara no tapete vermelho da sala do apartamento.

- Seu diabo ruivo! – ele xingou, no que Lily revirou os olhos – Tomara que você tenha muito sofrimento quando você for ter o Potterzinho nº01. Tomara que grite tanto de dor que deixe todo o hospital surdo. Tomara que não consiga sentar sem sentir dor por pelo menos uma semana.

Ela ignorou as palavras de Sirius, enquanto caminhava para a cozinha. Parou com as mãos em cima da mesa de mármore e virou-se para encarar Sirius.

- Já terminou a sua seção _amaldiçoando a Lily_? – perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Ah, Lilytinha, você sabe que é a minha alma gêmea. – ele disse, o velho sorriso maroto no rosto – Eu me pergunto seriamente porque você escolheu o Prongs e não a mim. Mas eu tenho que saber perder às vezes, sabe, pode ser um pouco saudável...

- Sirius Black, qual o seu problema, hein?

- Eu não tenho problemas, cara Lily. Eu sou perfeito, lembra? Aliás, eu acho que essa seria minha única imperfeição. Mas cá entre nós – ele se aproximou da ruiva, como se fosse lhe contar um segredo – Você já parou para pensar como o mundo seria maravilhoso se existissem mais de mim por aí?

Ele ficou boquiaberta, como se não acreditasse no que ouvia.

- Já, Sirius. E quer saber? SERIA O INFERNO! AGORA ME AJUDA COM A COMIDA SE VOCÊ NÃO QUISER JANTAR ESSE SEU EGO ENORME! – ela berrou no ouvido do garoto, o que fez com que ele levasse um grande susto.

- Sua maluca! – ele colocou a mão no ouvido onde Lily gritara, enquanto fazia uma careta – Você já pensou em fazer terapia? Sinceramente, eu não acho que você tem condições mentais para construir uma família. Eu não sei se vou ter coragem de deixar que você cuide do meu afilhado.

- Sirius, para de se preocupar com os frutos do meu casamento, faz favor! Para a sua decepção, eu não nasci único e exclusivamente com a intenção de procriar. – ela olhava para a geladeira, tentando entender onde estaria o que precisava – E você, já pensou em usar o seu cérebro? Se é que você tem um, claro.

- Todos os esforços de Merlin se concentraram em me fazer assim, com uma beleza de dar inveja, mas ainda sim eu consigo ser inteligente... Incrível, não? – ele disse sorrindo, mas logo ficou sério ao receber um olhar mortífero de Lily – Ok, juro como eu vou tentar ser menos sincero.

- E eu juro que vou tentar manter você vivo pelas próximas horas. – ela pegou alguns ovos na geladeira e pôs em cima da mesa – Me ajuda com isso, vai.

- O que você vai fazer? – Sirius olhou desconfiado para Lily.

- Sirius, isso são ovos. – ela ergueu um ovo na frente dos olhos do garoto – O que você sinceramente acha que eu vou fazer com eles?

- Não seria chocá-los, seria? – ele perguntou, sério.

Lily sentiu o rosto ferver e uma enorme tendência homicida se espalhou por todo o seu corpo, mas ela questionou-se seriamente se seria capaz de inventar uma desculpa plausível para o fato de encontrarem o corpo de Sirius sem vida no seu apartamento. Concluindo que não valeria a pena ia para Azkaban só pelo bel-prazer de cortar Sirius em tiras finas e cozinhá-lo para o jantar, ela tentou recompor sua paciência e olhou duramente para o rapaz a sua frente.

- Eu vou fritá-los, Sirius. Fritá-los. E você vai comer e depois vai dizer _ah, cara Lily, estava delicioso_. Entendeu?

Sirius pensou seriamente em discordar, lembrando que não gostava muito de ovos, mas seria burrice arriscar sua vida a esse ponto; então, o maroto apenas limitou-se a concordar com um aceno, recebendo outro de Lily. Ele, então, tirou um espelho do bolso e começou a analisar o seu reflexo, enquanto a ruiva seguiu para a pia, onde colocou meia dúzia de ovos alinhados. Ela virou-se para a estante embutida da cozinha e começou a procurar uma frigideira em cada compartimento, bufando xingamentos inaudíveis.

- Você não sabe onde fica uma frigideira? – Sirius perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

A ruiva estancou e soltou a primeira desculpa que lhe veio à cabeça.

- Nós estamos com diarista nova. Ela deve ter mudado o lugar onde eu guardava tudo.

- Diarista? E desde quando vocês tinham diaristas? – agora as duas sobrancelhas de Sirius estavam arqueadas, mas sem tirar os olhos do espelho.

Lily estancou. Eles não tinham uma diarista? _Você é uma bruxa, sua tapada. Diarista para quê, se você poderia arrumar toda a casa com um aceso de varinha?_, uma vozinha irritante soou ao fundo de sua consciência.

- Eu não sou boa com feitiços domésticos. – ele mentiu, mesmo sabendo que não convenceria.

- E o James? Tenho certeza que ele sabe fa...

- Sirius, para de fazer perguntas e de ficar se olhando nesse espelho estúpido como se você nunca tivesse se visto antes. Vem me ajudar. – ela disse, impaciente.

- Você nunca me obrigou a te ajudar. Eu sempre fiquei no sofá enquanto você cozinhava. – ele resmungou, fazendo um bico e guardando o espelho.

- Talvez eu tenha me livrado da _Imperius_ que você provavelmente tinha me lançado. – Lily respondeu, enquanto abria mais gavetas e descobria que naquela cozinha havia mais coisas do que ela imaginara – Francamente, cozinhar enquanto você assiste televisão, eu não sei onde eu estava com a cab...

Instantaneamente ela parou de reclamar quando viu que Sirius tinha achado a frigideira na primeira gaveta que tinha aberto e agora a estendia para Lily.

- Você vai ao menos fazer bacon? – ele perguntou, sorrindo.

- Isso é um jantar-teste, Sirius. Eu vou fazer o que for servir no meu jantar de casamento. – ela respondeu, estremecendo com as palavras que proferia.

- Você vai servir ovo no casamento? Onde foi que você aprendeu a ser mesquinha assim, hein? Vai no Gringotes e pega algum dinheiro no cofre dos Potter's, sério.

- Os ovos são só um ingrediente, Sirius. Para de ser fresco. – ela mentiu, sem saber ao certo o que falava.

Ela não pode deixar de sorrir com a cara com o maroto fazia, e ele retribuiu. Lily pegou a frigideira e colocou sob uma boca do fogão, que Sirius acendeu com um aceno de varinha. Colocaram um pouco de margarina e enquanto Sirius voltava-se para a geladeira e apanhava o bacon, Lily olhou para os ovos.

- Como eu abro? – perguntou.

- Abre o quê? – Sirius colocou o bacon sob a pia.

- Os ovos, claro.

A gargalhada de Sirius se espalhou por todo o apartamento.

- O que foi dessa vez? – Lily perguntou, batendo o pé esquerdo, as mãos na cintura.

- Você quer abrir os ovos? – Sirius perguntou e a ruiva não pestanejou ao confirmar com a cabeça - Procura o zíper.

- Escuta, você quer comer hoje ou não? – Lily perguntou, contendo sua raiva.

- Lily, raciocina comigo: ovos não têm gavetas ou fechaduras, logo não são abertos, são quebrados. – ele dizia casualmente, enquanto colocava o bacon na frigideira – Então, se você quiser jantar hoje, basta bater o ovo na ponta da mesa que ele se quebra.

- Sério? Só isso? – ela perguntou, incrédula.

- Foi você que me ensinou, Lily. Se não for assim, a culpa é sua.

Ela corou vagamente e pegou um ovo em suas mãos antes que Sirius tivesse tempo de dizer algo mais que a comprometesse. Ela segurou o ovo com a mão inteira, levantou bem o braço e seguiu-o de encontro com a mesa, fazendo com que o ovo se espatifasse em sua mão e que clara e gema voasse de encontro ao seu rosto.

- SIRIUS BLACK! – ela berrou, dando um tapa nas costas do marauder.

Ele, que estava bem distraído fritando seu bacon, não viu quando a mão da ruiva o acertara, então levou um susto. Isso fez com que Sirius, que segurava o cabo da frigideira com a mão direita, a empurrasse, batendo-a na tampa de vidro do fogão. Com a força da frigideira, o vidro de espatifou e rolou pelo o chão, junto com o bacon e a margarina quente. Vendo o desastre, Lily e Sirius deram um passo, um em direção ao outro e acabaram escorregando na margarina, caindo sentados frente a frente.

- Sirius Black! – Lily gritou de novo, tomando cuidado para não colocar a mão no chão – Olha o que você fez!

- O que eu fiz? – ele olhou ao seu redor – Você não consegue mais quebrar um ovo sem causar um homicídio e um suicídio, tudo ao mesmo tempo, e a culpa é minha?

Lily ficou vermelha de raiva da cabeça aos pés. Mas antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, os dois ouviram a porta da frente se destrancada e um barulho de pés roçando do chão e sacolas sendo carregas e batendo umas nas outras adentrou no apartamento.

- Boa noite, família feliz. – a voz de James soou animada – Pads, seu vira-lata, eu sei que você está aí, então não adianta se esconder. E onde está minha Lily? – ele chamou, enquanto os outros dois o viam colocar as já imaginadas sacolas sob a mesa – Onde vocês se meteram? – ele voltou a perguntar, a voz alta.

- No chão. – Sirius respondeu, um sorriso animado no rosto.

James olhou para baixo e por um segundo entreabriu a boca, olhando pasmado para Lily e Sirius, mas no segundo seguinte estava ao lado da Lily, pegando-lhe as mãos e a ajudando a levantar.

- O que foi que aconteceu por aqui? Eu não vi nenhuma previsão de furacão nessa região hoje...

- O seu amigo. – Lily rosnou, se apoiando em James – Ele me disse para quebrar o maldito ovo na pia e depois que eu me sujei inteira, ela acabou com o meu fogão e sujou todo o meu chão! James, desde quando ele vem jantar aqui? Isso é um absurdo! – ela reclamou, parecendo uma criança mimada.

- Como assim desde quando? Ele sempre vem jantar aqui, Lil. – James perguntou, confuso – E hoje, então, pela primeira vez ele foi _convidado_ a vir, lembra?

- Eu senti uma certa crítica no seu tom de voz ou foi impressão minha? E você não vai me ajudar também a levantar? – Sirius perguntou, fingindo está ofendido e machucado.

Os dois marotos se entreolharam, rindo.

- Vamos ter Sirius passado na manteiga hoje no jantar... – o outro respondeu, entendendo a mão.

- Já estava demorando... Há séculos você não arranjava um jeito de dar em cima de mim. Pensei que tivesse definitivamente me trocado por esse par de saias ruivo.

- Eu disse que você vai ser o jantar, não que eu vou jantá-lo, Pads. Não distorça as minhas palavras. – James disse, revirando os olhos.

- Que seja. No seu prato ou não, eu continuo sendo gostoso.

- Ah, já chega vocês dois! – Lily rangeu os dentes e saiu a passos largos para o quarto.

Os dois garotos se entreolharam, aparentemente sem nada entender.

- Sabia que ela prova o vestido de noiva na sala? – Sirius perguntou casualmente, começando a remexer nas sacolas que James havia trazido.

- O quê? Que raio de intimidade é essa, seu cachorro? – James perguntou, fingindo ciúmes.

- Eu não tenho culpa se ela anda pela casa tirando a roupa, cara. Sua mulher é mais atirada do que você pensa.

James deu um leve soco no ombro do amigo, sorrindo maliciosamente.

- E quem disse que eu não sei o quanto ela é safada?

Sirius parou instantaneamente de vasculhar as compras e olhou atônito para o amigo.

- Você me disse que nunca tinha rolado nada além do normal, seu veado! – resmungou, devolvendo o murro – Como assim de repente já rolou altas orgias entre vocês?

James gargalhou, olhando para o brilho de curiosidade que transpassava pelo rosto de Sirius.

- Você acha mesmo que eu vou sair te contando sobre a minha vida sexual? Pra quê, pra te dar motivos para fazer piadas? Sem essa, Pads. Eu ainda espero ter um pouco de paz na vida.

- Você não era tão careta assim, cara. – Sirius reclamou, voltando a mexer nas comprar – Acho que esse espírito de homem de família está bagunçando com os seus neurônios. Aliás, com os de vocês dois.

- Como assim? Algo de errado com a Lily?

- Algo? _Tudo_ de errado, Prongs. A ruiva tá pirada. – Sirius falou, como se estivesse constatando uma grande descoberta – Eu estou tentando dizer que ela costumava ser mais equilibrada. – continuou, pegando uma colher, uma enorme torta de abóbora e andando em direção ao sofá – Não que tivesse superado os seus inúmeros problemas mentais, porque eu acho que no caso da Lily não há cura. Mas definitivamente ela está pior.

- Essa era a sobremesa, Sirius. De nós três. – James disse, sentando no sofá ao lado de Sirius e olhando para as mãos do amigo; eles sorriram entre si e então James soltou um longo suspiro – Ela está meio estranha, não está?

- Estranha? – Sirius arqueou, ignorando os comentários de James sobre a comida – Como você se tornou delicado, Prongs. Ela está pirada, é só o que eu digo.

- Padfoot! – James exclamou, batendo no ombro do amigo – Você está falando da minha noiva!

- E daí? – Sirius olhou para James com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, a boca aberta e o garfo erguido em direção à boca.

- E daí que eu duelo melhor que você. – James concluiu, como se fosse a resposta óbvia.

- Onde você aprendeu a mentir tão mal? – Sirius disse, a boca cheia - Só porque naquela vez...

- Em todo o caso, eu não acho que ela esteja tão ruim assim. – James interrompeu.

- Eu também não, ela é bem gostosa. – ele enfiou outra garfada de torta na boca.

- Eu estou falando da Lily, Sirius. – James disse, revirando os olhos.

- Sim, eu também... AI! – a torta caiu no chão quando a mão de James foi ao encontro da cabeça de Sirius – Você estragou a torta, seu trasgo manco. – ele pegou a torta do chão e recomeçou a comê-la – Ok, que tem a ruiva?

- Você é nojento, Pads. – James disse, enquanto o amigo comia a torta tirada do chão - Eu estava dizendo, antes de seus comentários pervertidos e completamente descartáveis, que ela está lidando bem com tudo isso, considerando as situações. Sem nenhum surto.

- Até hoje. – Sirius completou, terminando de comer a torta e lambendo os dedos – Vai ver ela acabou de se dar conta que vai casar com o arrogante do Potter.

Sirius riu de seu comentário, mas James ficou instantaneamente sério. Como em um flashback, todas as cenas de brigas com Lily em seus sete anos em Hogwarts vieram à sua mente e a observação de Sirius começou a fazer muito sentido. Um aperto invadiu seu peito e seu coração de repente pareceu inchar, ficando grande demais para permanecer dentro de seu corpo, lutando para subir por sua garganta e sair por sua boca. Uma aflição o atingiu de forma plena e ele sequer notou quando a ruiva reapareceu na sala, usando jeans e moletom, os cabelos soltos e espalhados casualmente em seu ombro. Ela seguiu direto para a cozinha sem sequer olhar para os garotos; pegou um saco de batatas nas sacolas que James havia trazido e espiou por cima da mesa de mármore.

- Ainda não limparam? – ele perguntou, colocando instintivamente as mãos na cintura e olhando para James e Sirius – SIRIUS BLACK! Eu NÃO ACREDITO que você sentou no MEU SOFÁ com o bumbum cheio de manteiga! – ela correu até Sirius e acertou-lhe um tapa na nuca.

- AI! Hoje todo mundo resolveu bater em mim, foi? – ele se levantou, caminhou até a cozinha e, com um aceno de varinha, limpou o chão; quando voltou para a sala, tornou a sentar no sofá, deixando Lily boquiaberta – Pelo menos só tem manteiga, nenhum furúnculo. Sinceramente, Lil, aquela sua amiga...

- Ah, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. – ela disse, começando a comer e sentando no outro sofá, desistindo de implicar com Sirius – Depois vocês que se matem... Digo, se resolvem.

- Eu não quero nada com ela. Se bem que da última vez que eu ouvi alguém dizendo isso... – ele sorriu marotamente – Bom, o resultado a gente vê daqui a quinze dias.

Nesse momento, James e Lily coraram. Por um minuto, eles se entreolharam e rapidamente James desviou o olhar. Lily, então, encarou Sirius, que se limitou a dar de ombros. Ela voltou a olhar James, mas este permanecia de cabeça baixa. A confusão tomou conta da cabeça da ruiva.

- Sirius, vai ver tv no quarto. – Lily disse, sentando do outro lado de James.

- Fala sério! – ele resmungou, cruzando os braços – Vocês não acham que já discutiram a relação o suficiente pelas próximas cem gerações?

- Sirius... – Lily ameaçou.

- Já estou no quarto. – ele disse, mas sequer levantou-se – Vendo tv. Bem alto. Não vou ficar escutando. Nem espiando...

-SIRIUS!

- Já fui. – e ele saiu correndo para o quarto sob o olhar quase assassino de Lily.

Quando ela voltou-se para James, que permanecia de cabeça baixa, sua voz tinha uma doçura e calma surpreendente.

- Vai me contar o que houve? – ela perguntou casualmente, tirando uma batata-frita do saco que segurava e colocando-a na boca.

- Nada. – a voz de James era seca.

- James Potter, até uma velhinha cega, surda e doida consegue perceber essa sua cara de hipogrifo desmamado. Vai querer enrolar logo a mim, que moro com você? – ele fez uma careta e ela franziu o cenho – Esse é o problema? Quer que eu vá embora?

- NÃO! – ele gritou, encarando-a firmemente e segurando-lhe os pulsos.

Ela se assustou levemente, mas manteve a expressão decidida no olhar.

- Como você se atreve a sugerir isso? – ele perguntou, parecendo irritado – A não ser que seja o que você queira, claro.

De repente, uma sombra de temor atravessou o rosto de James. Ele soltou os braços de Lily, mas continuou a fitando nos olhos.

- Que história é essa, Potter? – ela perguntou, se inclinando para a mesa no centro da sala, onde depositou o saco vazio de batatas – Te lançaram um _Confunddus_ no trabalho?

- O Sirius disse...

- Ah, o Sirius. – ela revirou os olhos – Sempre o Sirius! Como eu não adivinhei antes que isso tinha a varinha dele?

- Você age como se não gostasse dele. – James ponderou, avaliando Lily.

Ela estremeceu.

- Não seja ridículo, James. É claro que eu gosto de Sirius. Eu só estou irritada porque ele detonou com o meu fogão.

- Lily, nós somos bruxos. Se você quiser, pode ter uma cozinha nova em um segundo. – James falou com o tom de obviedade que a situação tinha.

Lily sentiu o como tremer mais forte, sinais que o desespero estava tentando ressurgir.

- Eu gostava dele. Do fogão. Do jeito que estava antes. – ela justificou novamente, lembrando que se perdesse o controle acabaria revelando seu real problema – Ah, Potter, para com isso, você só está me enrolando. – as palavras despertaram uma angústia visível em James – O que foi que eu disse de errado dessa vez?

Ele deu de ombro e sorriu; um sorriso forçado, de quem aceita uma tristeza.

- _Você está me enrolando_... _Potter, para com isso_... – ele repetiu, imitando com perfeição a voz de Lily – Isso não me traz boas lembranças. Parece que voltamos ao quinto ano de Hogwarts.

- Oh, James. – ela sussurrou, meneando a cabeça. Por mais que ela desgostasse dele, não poderia ficar imune a isso.

- Sinceramente, eu espero desde o primeiro dia que você me disse _sim_. Eu sei e você também sabe que é boa, Lily, boa demais para mim. Não que eu não tenha auto-estima alguma, e você sabe disso. Mas com você é diferente... Você realmente é boa. Muito mesmo. E mesmo que eu tentasse cada dia da minha existência, lutasse isso como se valesse a minha vida, e realmente vale, eu jamais iria conseguir ser tão bom para você como você é para mim. – ele falava em um jato, as mãos entrelaçadas com as de Lily, olhando-a nos olhos – Eu fui aceito e eu mal sei o porquê disso, mas você tem agido... O Sirius disse – ele observou Lily fazer uma careta, mas continuou a falar no mesmo ritmo – que é como se você finalmente tivesse entendido que vai se casar. Pior: que vai se casar comigo. E o que isso significa. Eu não posso deixar de considerar essa hipótese.

Naquele momento, Lily não pode deixar de ter um sentimento profundo com relação a James; não era nada parecido com afeição, simpatia e principalmente raiva ou desprezo, e isso a deixou mais confusa do que as próprias palavras que saíram da boca do garoto.

- Então é isso? – ela perguntou em um sussurro – James, você não mudou nada! Continua o mesmo idiota de sempre. – ela completou, gargalhando – Está parecendo um garotinho com medo de perder o pirulito!

- Também não precisa me humilhar. – ele reclamou.

- Com quantas mulheres você já viu o Sirius ter um relacionamento fixo? Ah, não precisa responder. – ela fez um sinal de desprezo com as mãos e depois voltou a entrelaçá-las com as de James, colocando-as sob o colo dele – Nós sabemos muito bem que ele tem tanta experiência em relacionamentos sérios quanto um recém-nascido. Então era de se esperar que você desse menos atenção às abobrinhas que ele fica despejando no seu ouvido enquanto suja o meu sofá de manteiga.

- Mas Lily, o que você quer que eu pense? Você mal olhou na minha cara o dia inteiro! – James disse, corando.

- E não falar com você um dia quer dizer que não vai mais haver casamento? – ela revirou os olhos – Pobre maroto frouxo... Quando eu te conheci você era mais seguro de si, James Potter. – ela disse, sem conter o riso.

Eles se encaram profundamente e de repente ficaram sérios. James olhava Lily com tal profundidade como se a hipnotizasse, a prendesse em seu olhar. Foi como se em feitiço tivesse sido lançado sobre os dois e nada ao seu redor existisse; eram somente James e Lily, ele já colocando as duas mãos macias sobre o rosto da ruiva e aproximando-se, parando poucos segundos antes de depositar seus lábios sobre os dela. Um turbilhão de pensamentos sem forma vagava pela mente de Lily, mas tudo se esvaiu quando ela sentiu o corpo de James inclinando-se sobre o seu, seus lábios colados delicadamente.

Ele passava a mão na face da garota, enquanto a outra estava segura em sua cintura. Em um raio de segundos, James estava completamente deitado sobre Lily no sofá, sentindo as mãos da garota voarem livremente por suas costas. Ele se afastou um pouco para poder mirá-la no fundo de seus olhos, mas antes que pudesse decifrar seu olhar, ela voltou a beijá-lo, agora com maior urgência. Suas bocas permaneceram unidas tempo suficiente para James sentir necessidade de afastar uma segunda vez, ofegante.

- Lily... – ele começou, entre um alento e outro.

- Eu não quero ir embora, está bem? Então você poderia parar de tentar me expulsar da minha própria casa e me beijar novamente? – ela mais reclamava que perguntava.

E novamente seus lábios estavam colados, procurando um no outro a mesma paixão que seus corpos exalavam. Lily deixava suas mãos ágeis vagarem por dentro da camisa de James, que tinha as duas mãos seguras da cintura da ruiva, ainda para sustentar seu peso. Ela subiu uma das mãos pelas costas do garoto e afogou-a em seu cabelo, puxando-o carinhosamente. Isso fez James gemer e Lily sorriu levemente, antes de encerrar o beijo com uma leve mordida no lábio inferior do garoto. Eles se encaram, um sorriso enorme estampado no rosto de ambos.

- Sua boca está com gosto de cebola, Lily. – James disse, rindo marotamente.

Lily ficou vermelha da cabeça aos pés antes de tentar empurrar James para longe de si.

- POTTER, SEU GRANDE IMBECIL! – ele foi mais rápido e no momento seguinte ela estava no colo de James, presa em um abraço – Era o sabor da batata-frita que eu estava comendo!

- Assim está melhor... Eu sinto saudades da minha ruiva brava quando você fica muito carinhosa. – ele se divertia enquanto ela acertava tapas em sua costa.

- E eu estava sentindo falta de uma cena dessas. – Sirius surgiu na sala, se esparramando no outro sofá – E aí, Prongs, acalmou a ruiva?

- Ela está comendo na minha mão, como sempre esteve. – James respondeu, fazendo Lily tremer de raiva.

- Quem está na sua mão o quê, Potter? Tá doido?

- É, vejo que a loucura da Lil era simplesmente carência. Nada que uns amassos no sofá não resolvam. – uma almofada voou em direção ao rosto de Sirius – AI!

- Sirius, está na hora de você ir embora. – James profetizou, observando carinhosamente a ruiva sentada no seu colo, agora quieta.

- Mas e o jantar de ensaio ou sei lá que nome que aquilo tenha? – perguntou, no que James deu de ombros – Mas que merda, e eu achando que ia tirar a barriga da miséria.

- Qual é, Pads, compra comida em algum canto, cara. – resmungou James, olhando furtivamente para o amigo, empurrando-o apartamento afora.

- É para eu comprar as companhias, também? Não acredito que vocês vão me obrigar a passar a noite sozinho. – o outro respondeu, propositalmente se recusando a ir embora.

- E eu não acredito que você vá querer ficar aqui para ver o que virá logo em seguida. – James respondeu, com um tom malicioso que fez Lily corar furtivamente.

Sirius gargalhou, abraçando James e fazendo uma pose sensual.

- O quê é, Prongs? Você tem alguma coisa contra orgias? A gente pode ligar pra algumas garotas e animar as coisas por aqui... – ele dizia, no que o outro não podia deixar de rir.

Lily, que tentava esconder o rosto com as mãos, não sabia se iria conseguir suportar aqueles comentários por mais tempo. James parecia ter finalmente ter reparado que a noiva estava seriamente constrangida; então, fez um sinal para Sirius e o maroto se encaminhou até a porta.

- A gente pode deixar isso pra depois, então. Quem sabe amanhã, depois de provar uns vinhos... – James o fuzilou com o olhar, enquanto Lily não olhava para nenhum dos dois – Ok, ok, entendido. Nada de safadezas em grupo.

- Aproveita e avisa a Liana que estamos remarcando para amanhã. – disse James, numa voz que pretendia ser displicente.

- Há, mas isso eu faço questão! Eu vou aproveitar que ao menos por uma noite ela vai me deixar em paz e dar uma volta no Beco Diagonal. – ele respondeu, abrindo a porta – Tenham uma noite agradável, crianças. Mas com responsabilidade, eu não quero afilhados nos próximos nove meses. – ele disse entre risos, enquanto fechava a porta atrás de si.

James olhou sorridente para Lily, que tinha tirado as mãos do rosto, deixando transparecer a face sem expressão, enquanto sua mente ainda absorvia as palavras de Sirius.

- Errr... Vamos jantar? – a ruiva perguntou, sorrindo amarelo.

- Depois. Agora, eu tenho outras prioridades. Vou esperar você no quarto, meu amor. – James deu um beijo na bochecha corada de Lily e delicadamente a colocou sentada no sofá, enquanto ficava de pé – Não demore muito. – completou, antes de sair em direção ao quarto.

Lily esperou o barulho dos passos de James cessarem e ouviu a porta do quarto ser fechada antes que sua boca se escangalhasse.

- E agora, o que eu faço? – deu um tapa na própria testa, o olhar em pânico.


	7. Colchão ensopado

**(N/A):** Olá, pessoas! Queria pedir desculpas pela demora em postar, realmente não é do meu feitio. Mas ando tão sem tempo até para vir aqui na fic... Enfim, as coisas andam se acalmando e espero aproveitar esse momento pra por tudo em dias. Gostei muitos dos comentários que recebi, acho que minha chantagem emocional funcionou, hahaha. Mas sério: obrigada pelo apoio de todos. Aos comentários que precisam resposta...

**Vanessa E. Potter:** Fiquei muito tocada pela mensagem que você me mandou. Demonstrou uma consideração que não esperava... Muito obrigada!

**Lalaias:** Eu não posso dizer se houve algo demais ou não, né? É bem a cara do James zoar com a cara do Sirius, mas ele também não faz o estilo mentiroso... Enfim, novidades sobre isso em breve!

**L. Evans Potter:** Infelizmente eu não tenho tempo pra relar os capítulos depois que escrevo, então errinho eventuais aparecem, erros como esse: Samantha era o nome original da personagem, por exemplo. Mas estou procurando errar o mínimo possível, juro.

Espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo! Deixem reviews, please!

Beijos,

Lis Black.

**Cap. VI – Colchão ensopado**

Lily levantou-se de um pulo e começou a andar em círculos. Ainda não tinha parado para pensar em certas consequências de morar na mesma casa de um maroto e de dividir a mesma cama que ele. A mera imagem de James e ela deitados lado a lado a fez tremer incontrolavelmente. Sem saber ao certo como se locomovia, Lily caminhou até a cozinha, pegou uma jarra de água na geladeira e um copo e começou a empurrar a maior quantidade de líquido que pode para dentro do seu corpo.

- Não há motivo para pânico, não há motivo para pânico... – ela sussurrava, entre um gole e outro.

Quanto secou a jarra, começou a caminhar em direção ao quarto, olhando a redor como se esperasse que a qualquer momento alguém pudesse surgir ao seu lado. Parou na entrada do quarto e bateu na porta.

- Potter? – chamou.

Um segundo depois, James abriu a porta. A boca de Lily se escancarou quando a ruiva percebeu que ele não vestia nada além de uma cueca boxer preta.

- Quê, deu para bater na porta do seu quarto antes de entrar? – ele se aproximou dela e a puxou pela cintura – Eu já estava deitado, bastava ter empurrado a porta...

Os lábios de ambos se encontraram e Lily corou ao perceber maior urgência no beijo de James, bem mais profundo e quente que no sofá.

- Potter... James... – ele se afastou e encarou-o, ambos ofegando – Eu acho que preciso de um minuto, só o banheiro e eu.

James sorriu marotamente e se afastou dois passos de Lily, dando espaço para que ela pudesse seguir livremente para o banheiro.

- Você tem dois minutos, ruiva. Eu vou estar esperando. Na cama. – ele disse, sorrindo marotamente e se jogando do lado direito da cama.

Ela deu um sorriso amarelo e correu para o banheiro. Fechou a porta e encostou-se na mesma, respirando rapidamente. Tentava pensar em alguma desculpa, algo que pudesse tirá-la daquela situação, mas nada lhe via em mente. Caminhou pelo banheiro, que havia lhe surpreendido na primeira vez que o havia visto. Era um cômodo espaçoso e branco, como todo o resto do apartamento. Do seu lado direito havia um pia gigantesca, com duas torneiras e um espelho que encobria toda a parede. Era tudo muito bem iluminado e Lily podia ver um estoque bem numeroso de perfumes e cosméticos que ela jamais teria pensado em comprar.

Já do lado esquerdo estava o box, com o chuveiro, e uma banheira redonda, suficiente para duas pessoas. Ao pensar nisso, Lily fez uma careta e meneou a cabeça, a fim de espantar certos pensamentos. Por fim, à sua frente, estava um cabide mais alto que Lily e que continha uma única peça dependurada: o pijama de Lily. Ela caminhou até lá e segurou o pijama: uma camisola de seda verde e bem mais transparente e curta do que Lily gostaria.

- Mas não é possível que nem nisso eu tenho sorte. – ela resmungou – Até uns anos atrás eu costumava dormir de calça e moletom.

Suspirando fundo e percebendo que não tinha opções, Lily trocou-se e com muito esforço, abriu a porta e caminhou para fora do banheiro. Olhou para a cama e encontrou James, as pernas entrecruzadas, os braços servindo de travesseiro para a cabeça, assobiando distraidamente.

- Eu já disse o quanto você fica absolutamente irresistível quando usa verde? – ele perguntou, um sorriso sedutor no rosto – Quando se trata dessa camisola em especial eu posso garantir que é uma visão e tanto.

Lily corou com aquele comentário que normalmente a teria feito gritar o resto da semana com James. Ele engatinhou até a ponta da cama, onde ficou de joelhos, mas perto o suficiente de Lily para puxá-la para si. Ela continuava sem reação, então se deixou levar para os braços de James, que no instante seguinte já havia deitado a ruiva na cama, ele sobre ela.

- Então, vai parar de me enrolar? – ele perguntou divertido, traçando os seus lábios na clavícula de Lily.

- Eu... Eu... – por dentro ela gritava consigo mesma por ser incapaz de formular uma frase que fizesse James parar.

- Você tem estado tão fria comigo, Lil. – ele agora beijava o seu pescoço – Talvez eu não tenha lhe dado o tratamento que você merece nos últimos dias. Mas eu prometo que essa noite eu vou tentar me redimir.

E então os lábios de James encontraram os de Lily. Ela permanecia estática, as palmas das mãos depositadas na cama; ele, entretanto, era ágil e enquanto sua mão esquerda envolvia a cintura de Lily a direita segurava o seu pescoço. Ele aprofundou o beijo e então foi impossível Lily continuar a fazer nada, mas tudo o que James recebeu foi uma pressão nos ombros.

- James... – Lily começou, tentando afastá-lo.

- Eu prometo nunca a deixar, Lily. Ser um marido mais presente do que o noivo que tenho sido ultimamente. – ele foi descendo os beijos pelo o pescoço da garota.

Uma das mãos de James baixou a alça da camisa de Lily e seus lábios encontraram o ombro nu e frio da garota. Ela fazia uma cara de desespero, mas estava tão nervosa que sequer conseguia se mover. Suas mãos continuavam paradas nos ombros de James, mas agora sentiam um impulso incontrolável de afagar-lhe os cabelos. Ele deixou o seu peso pesar sobre o corpo de Lily e ela sentiu uma leve pressão sobre a região de sua bexiga.

- James, eu acho que preciso fazer uma coisa... – ela disse baixo demais para que ele a ouvisse.

O corpo de James foi pesando cada vez mais sobre o corpo de Lily, já que ele estava ocupado demais em beijar a clavícula de Lily para se preocupar se seu peso estava incomodando a ruiva.

- James...

Uma das mãos de James afagou os cabelos de Lily enquanto a outras deslizava da cintura e seguia em direção as pernas de Lily. Ela estremeceu ao lembrar como sentia cócegas na coxa. Ela tentou conter o riso quando os dedos frios de James passavam delicadamente por sua pele na coxa e ela sentiu sua bexiga doer. Estava concentrada agora em controlar a imensa vontade de urinar que sentia, mas James não cooperava: agora a beijava nos lábios com a maior ardência que Lily já havia sentido e por um minuto ela sentiu que não conseguiria mais se controlar, entregando-se ao beijo. James mexeu-se um pouco sobre Lily e apertou-a mais entre seu corpo e a cama. Separam-se um pouco e logo voltaram a se beijar, mas dessa vez o contato entre seus lábios foi interrompido bruscamente.

- Lily, que foi isso? – James olhou para a garota a sua frente, que agora corava furiosamente – Que houve?

- Potter, acho que temos problemas. – ela disse, colocando a mão sob o colchão da cama.

James acompanhou o movimento de Lily e ao ver onde a mão da garota tocava, levantou-se de um pulo, fazendo uma careta.

- VOCÊ FEZ XIXI? NA CAMA? ENQUANTO EU TE BEIJAVA? – ele berrou, olhando-a incrédulo.

- A culpa não foi minha, ok? Você fez muita pressão sob a minha bexiga! Eu tinha bebido muita água, não deu para controlar... – ela tentava explicar, tremendo de vergonha.

- Mas se você tinha acabado de voltar do banheiro!

- Mas eu não fui fazer isso, oras! – ela disse, dando de ombros.

O corpo inteiro de James estremeceu.

- Você é impossível, Evans. Impossível. Sabia que no mundo de hoje as pessoas usam vaso sanitário? – ele berrou, furioso, seguindo para o guarda-roupa, de onde tirou um lençol limpo.

- O que você está querendo dizer com isso, Potter?

- Que você não ia morrer de pedisse um minuto para ir fazer suas necessidades no lugar certo! – ele tirou furiosamente um travesseiro da cama.

- Pois parece que você ia! Seu estúpido, eu quis avisar, mas você mais me deixava respirar, ficava só me agarrando e me beijando... – agora Lily estava em pé do lado da cama, que tinha uma mancha molhado visível no seu centro.

- Deixa eu te contar uma novidade, Evans: é assim que os homens se comportam quando estão querendo passar a noite com a sua noiva. E elas, por incrível que pareça, fazem o mesmo, e não ficam controlando o xixi enquanto isso. – ele seguiu para a porta do quarto e abriu.

- Aonde você pensa que vai? – Lily esganiçou.

- Dormir no sofá. Por quê? Vai querer fazer xixi lá também? – ele perguntou, olhando significativamente para Lily.

- Seu grosso! – Lily berrou, arremessando um travesseiro na porta, mas James a fechou antes disso.

O maroto caminhou a passos largos até um dos sofás. Olhou-o e lembrou que Lily e ele estavam sentados a pouco naquele mesmo lugar e rumou para o outro, onde Sirius estivera sentado e que era relativamente menor que o primeiro. Deitou-se, seus pés pendendo para fora, e cobriu-se com o lençol. Na posição que a cabeça de James estava, dava diretamente para a porta da sacada que havia na sala, de onde se tinha uma bela visão da lua cheia que pairava no céu lá fora. James revirou os olhos, pensando na cena que presenciara a pouco. Mal teve tempo para tirar alguma conclusão quando viu um corpo cruzando a sala, carregando consigo um objeto com o dobro de seu tamanho.

- O que você pensa que vai fazer? Jogar o colchão pela sacada? – James perguntou, a voz seca.

Lily o ignorou. Depois que o maroto tinha deixado o quarto, Lily ficou livre para vestir a calça e a camiseta larga que tanto desejara. Depois tirou os lençóis sujos da cama e jogou-os no cesto de roupa. Olhou para o colchão e para o seu alívio ele parecia intacto; entretanto, era melhor retirá-lo do quarto e colocar para pegar um ar na noite fria que fazia em Londres.

- Eu não acho que você consiga segurar esse colchão muito mais tempo. Ele tem o dobro do seu tamanho, Lil. Não que você seja muito grande... – James ponderou, sentando no sofá.

- Potter, me faz um favorzinho de nada? Cala a boca. – Lily sibilou, abrindo a porta da varanda, enquanto o colchão estava apoiado na parede.

James revirou os olhos. Enrolou-se no lençol e caminhou até Lily.

- E se eu não calar? Você vai fazer xixi em mim? – ele riu, carregando o colchão para a sacada.

Quando o maroto virou-se para voltar para a sala, onde Lily tinha ficado, viu a porta da sacada ser fechada antes que ele pudesse atravessá-la.

- O que você está fazendo? – ele perguntou, batendo a mão na porta de vidro da varanda.

Lily sorriu maliciosamente.

- Não tem cama nos outros quartos, não é? – ela perguntou, a voz alta.

- Claro que não! A gente só ia mobiliar os outros quarto à medida que os nossos filhos fossem nascendo! A gente combinou isso, Lily! – James berrou para que sua voz ultrapassasse a porta e chegasse aos ouvidos de Lily.

- Eu? Mãe dos teus filhos? – ela fez uma cara de horror – Vai sonhando, Potter! – ela lhe deu as costas – Como o único colchão está aí fora e só resta a sala... Eu não acho que hoje eu queira dormir no mesmo cômodo que você.

- Eu vou morrer de frio aqui, Evans! – ele urrou, batendo no vidro da porta com mais força – PIEDADE!

- Você tem um lençol, aí, James, não reclame. – ela disse, deitando no mesmo sofá onde James estava há pouco e lhe dando as costas.

Duas horas depois, quando Lily já podia ouvir os roncos de James, ela o arrastou para a sala e o colocou no sofá maior, enquanto ela voltava a se deitar no outro.

- James bobão. – ela murmurou, sorrindo e dando um beijo na testa de James, que se mexeu um pouco e disse _Lily_, ainda imerso no mais profundo sono.

(...)

Ela fez uma careta ao acordar, irritada com o raio de sol que insistia em brincar no seu rosto. Como de costume, ela se espreguiçou antes de sequer se mover, mas logo percebeu que tinha sido uma péssima mania a executar: o sofá era pequeno demais e ao se esticar, Lily acabou caindo, com a cara do tapete na sala.

- Mas que coisa! – ela resmungou, sentando no chão – Ninguém nunca ouviu falar em sofás extra grandes?

- As pessoas não costumam dormir em sofás, Lily, elas sentam nele. – Lily ficou em pé em um pulo e se deparou com James atrás da bancada da cozinha, segurando uma frigideira – Mais um costume que você parece ter esquecido.

- Eu não acredito que você já acordou. Desde quando você acordar antes da uma da tarde, Potter? – ela perguntou, as mãos na cintura, caminhando até ele.

- Ué, você até deu para fazer xixi em camas, os costumes mudam, minha cara... – ele piscou o olho, se aproximando de Lil, que fazia uma careta. – É bom sair da rotina às vezes, ainda que isso implique acordar antes de você.

- Escuta, se você quer mesmo tocar nesse assunto de xixi e afins...

- Eu não quero. Hoje é domingo e finalmente o seu planejado jantar-teste vai sair, então vamos comemorar desde já. Além do quê, resmungar em dia de festa é proibido, não se lembra do nosso trato? – não, ela não lembrava, mas aceitou o beijo que James deu em sua bochecha, para logo se afastar, depositando o conteúdo da frigideira que segurava em um prato – Quer ovos?

- Você aprendeu a cozinhar no mesmo lugar que aprendeu a acordar cedo? – Lily sorriu levemente, enquanto sentava na bancada ao lado da que James já havia sentado.

- Algo assim. – ele deu de ombros, pegando um garfo e estendendo outro para ela.

- Devia passar uma temporada por esse lugar que faz milagres, iria te fazer muito bem...

- Doida para se livrar de mim, não? – ele riu, brincalhão.

- Que isso, James, que ultraje imaginar isso de mim. – Lily disse, carregando um riso irônico no rosto – Eu só estou tentando melhor a sua vida... E a minha, claro. Se você até consegue acordar cedo, quem sabe as outras maravilhas que você poderia fazer...

- Acho que todas as maravilhas que eu poderia fazer incluem você, eu e nossa cama, Lily. – James piscou o olho para Lily, que corou furiosamente – E nada de xixi dessa vez.

- Certo. – ela concordou, em tom de quem encerra o assunto, pegando o garfo e enchendo-o de ovos, depois colocando na boca.

- Então estamos em paz? – James perguntou casualmente, colocando uma garfada na boca.

- Algo assim. – Lily respondeu e James sorriu marotamente – Acho que Jesus não me perdoaria se eu marcasse o seu mês de aniversário com o sangue de uma de suas almas, ainda que fosse uma das mais perdidas...

- É, eu acho que não. Seria uma péssima lembrança para esse cara aí, mesmo que eu não saiba quem ele é...

Lily franziu o cenho. Agora que James falara, ela estava se perguntando como ambos haviam concordado em realizar o casamento, já que os bruxos não tinham exatamente uma religião definida. Até onde se lembrava, Lily nunca tinha participado de nenhum casamento bruxo ou ouvido falar como este se realizava, mas é claro que esta era uma pergunta extremamente proibida para ser feita justamente a James.

- E o jantar hoje? – James perguntou, resgatando Lily de seus pensamentos – Tudo certo dessa vez?

Ela fez uma careta.

- Sabe que eu não acho realmente uma boa idéia? Nós podíamos sair...

- Mas você que insistiu em cozinhar, Lils, além dos pratos que serão enviados como amostra pelo buffet.

- Mudei de idéia. – ela respondeu, corando levemente – Além disso, o fogão está detonado e... – ela se calou ao olhar para o fogão e encontrá-lo completamente restaurado – Você consertou?

- E esse não é meu presente de pré-casamento, que por sinal você só receberá no nosso jantar à noite. – James disse, levantando e colocando o prato e os garfos na pia.

- Presente de pré-casamento? E desde quando essa modalidade existe?

- Desde que a gente concordou que existiria, lembra? Algo que marcasse o tempo que estamos juntos... – ele respondeu vagamente, como se esperasse a hora que ela fosse sorrir e dizer que estava perguntando bobagens.

Lily estremeceu. Será que havia se lembrado de comprar um presente para James?

- Err... Eu também só vou entregar o seu à noite. – disse rapidamente, rezando para que fosse isso mesmo.

- Sem problemas. – James caminhou até Lil, parando na sua frente e dando-lhe um selinho demorado – Agora eu vou ter que sair, coisas da Ordem, você sabe... – Lily sorriu amarelo, perguntando-se o que diabos seria aquela ordem – Mas em uma hora mais ou menos vou estar aqui. – ele sorriu de forma amável – E vou sentir sua falta cada segundo dessa hora.

- Volta para me ajudar com o almoço? – foi tudo que saiu da boca de Lily.

James respirou fundo e se afastou em direção à porta.

- Volto antes que você e o Sirius detonem a geladeira, o microondas, o freezer, a casa inteira, o prédio...

E sob os resmungos de Lily perante seu comentário, James saiu do apartamento e fechou a porta atrás de si.

(...)

Era inacreditável que alguém, por pior que fosse essa pessoa, tenha decidido fazer aquilo consigo mesma. Ainda mais se esse alguém fosse ele, que passara parte da vida se controlando, vigiando e culpado por algo que jamais foi responsabilidade dele. E talvez isso foi o mais absurdo ainda: carregar dentro de si uma culpa sem motivos; e mesmo que houvesse motivos, todos eles seriam justificáveis. Melina deu mais um passo em direção à câmara de ferro que Remus tinha construído no porão de sua casa.

Um jeito diferente de se passar os dias, com certeza, e Melina estava lá justamente para tentar mudar isso. O local cheirava a mofo, como boa parte do resto da velha casa de madeira. Qualquer um poderia ouvir ou até ver um ou dois ratos correndo pelos cantos, aproveitando a sujeira e imundice que tomara conta do lugar. Melina tirou uma teia de aranha da sua frente e parou em frente à porta, que tinha apenas um pequeno orifício quadrado mal ou menos à altura dos olhos e uma grande maçaneta, também de ferro e redonda.

- Remus? – ela chamou, abrindo a fechadura.

Pelo pequeno buraco só passava luz suficiente para que os dois pudessem se encarar.

- Eu pedi para que você não me procurasse. – Remus resmungou, olhando fixamente para Melina, mas ainda assim um pouco afastado da porta.

- Ah, definitivamente. E deixar você passar dias sozinho aqui, comendo enlatados e fazendo companhia a ratos? – a voz de Melina era como se ela dissesse o maior absurdo que já vira na vida; e talvez fosse.

- Dessa vez é diferente, Mel...

- Diferente por quê?

- Porque eu não tenho a poção no Mata-Cão, você sabe que está impossível conseguir os ingredientes com quase todas as lojas do Beco Diagonal fechadas! – agora Remus estava grudado na porta, os olhos quase saltando para fora da câmara através do orifício pelo qual Melina o olhava, serena.

- Mesmo assim, você deveria sair e se divertir um pouco... Está ai há horas, Remus, pelo amor de Merlin, você precisa de um banho! Deve estar cheirando pior que o Snape. – ela disse com um tom brincalhão, que ele repugnou com um meneio de cabeça.

- Você nunca leva nada a sério, não é? – Remus perguntou, uma mistura de saudosismo e desaprovação em sua voz.

O rosto de Melina endureceu.

- Se eu não levasse as coisas a sério, Remus, hoje eu não estaria nessa porta pedindo para almoçar com você, porque nós provavelmente já estaríamos casados. – ela disse, um sorriso irônico no rosto.

- Você sabe perfeitamente que isso é algo impossível a não ser que você queria ser morta.

- E você sabe o que eu penso disso e que essa discussão nunca vai chegar a lugar nenhum. – ela suspirou, colocando um sorriso em seu rosto – Então você quer, por favor, sair dessa toca, seu lobo de meia tigela?

- Eu não posso ir, não quero estragar a festa de ninguém. Se acontecer um acidente...

- Não vai acontecer nada, Remus! Eu não estou pedindo para você ficar até tarde, estou pedindo para você sair agora, tomar um banho e ir almoçar com seus amigos. Eu acho muito improvável que a lua cheia nasça ao meio-dia, sabe... – ela completou em tom casual e o olhar defensivo que Remus carregava sumiu instantaneamente – Não tem porque você se torturar agora.

- Não é tortura. É destino. – ele respondeu prontamente.

- Que seja. Eu chamo de tortura, você chama de destino e assim todos somos felizes. – ela deu de ombros – Eu só ia agradecer se você resolvesse sair daí hoje, porque nós ainda temos que ir ao shopping, eu simplesmente cismei que tenho que comprar uns incensos maravilhosos. Vou até pegar o contato da distribuidora, para por lá na loja...

- Ao shopping? – ele perguntou enquanto girava a maçaneta da porta da câmara.

Ao sair, o estado de Remus não assustou Melina, que esperava algo do tipo, mas isso não o deixava em um estado menos deplorável. Ele usava várias camisas, uma sob as outras, provavelmente para resistir ao frio que fazia dentro da câmara, que não tinha aquecedor. Trajava mais uma calça jeans e um tênis velho, os cadarços desamarrados. O cabelo estava desalinhado, mal cortado e completamente desarrumado, com fios apontado para todos os lados.

- Você me conhece e sabe que enquanto eu não tiver os incensos que eu vi, eu não vou ficar nem deixar ninguém em paz. – Melina deu de ombros, segurando a mão de Remus.

Ele seguiu em silêncio a garota, para fora do porão.

(...)

Lily xingou baixinho um palavrão que nem ela sabia que conhecia. Mas, para a sua surpresa, cozinhar havia despertado na ruiva suas tendências mais... Sádicas. Após a saída de James e de tomar um banho, ela sequer se dera o trabalho de tomar café; colocou uma calça jeans e uma camiseta velha, com um avental por cima e rumou diretamente para a cozinha, onde sabia que iria passar toda a manhã. Vasculhou todas as gavetas da geladeira procurando algo que ela nem mesma sabia, porém sua visão iluminou-se instantaneamente ao deparar com um peru enorme e congelado que estava na parte mais alta da geladeira. Sem saber se ficava feliz ou triste por ter achado algo para cozinhar, ela pegou a ave e colocou-a debaixo da água que jorrava da pia, para que descongelasse mais rápido. Mas ao ligar a torneira, a água saiu com tanta força que bateu no peru e foi diretamente ao encontro do rosto de Lily, deixando-a encharcada.

- Maldita torneira, maldito peru... – ela resmungava, enquanto diminuía o fluxo de água.

Achar os temperos necessários naquela manhã foi espantosamente mais fácil que achar a frigideira no dia anterior. Ela rezou para que as vagas aulas de culinária que tinha tido com dez anos ainda servissem para alguma coisa, temperou o peru da forma mais segura que conseguiu lembrar, colocou a ave em uma grande bandeja e logo depois dentro do forno.

- Ok, agora como eu ligo isso? – ela se perguntou, olhando para todos os botões no novo forno automático que James tinha conjurado na cozinha – Certo, isso não é justo, nem o fogão coopera comigo...

Ela tapou os olhos com a mão esquerda e mirou o dedo indicador direito em um botão qualquer. Escutou o barulho do botão sendo apertado e nada mais, mas ainda assim não conseguia abrir os olhos. Ofegante, começou a apertar todos os botões que seu dedo alcançava, ainda com os olhos tapados. Um minuto depois, ela tirou a mão da sua visão e a cena que se deparou a fez suspirar aliviada: o forno estava ligado. Porém, logo depois, a respiração foi travada novamente e seguiu-se um grito.

(...)

James entrou no hall do prédio a passos largos. Ao olhar para o elevador, viu que este estava acabando de fechar. Correu velozmente e ainda chegou a tempo de entrar e se deparar com Sirius encostado na parede oposta da porta.

- Apressado, cara? – perguntou ao ver o amigo, ofegante, se colocando ao seu lado.

- Não enche, Pads. – a voz de James saiu em meio a suspiros.

- Credo. Eu não acredito que depois de ter uma noite daquelas com a ruiva, você ainda está de mau humor... Ou será que não teve uma noite naquelas? – Sirius perguntou, rindo marotamente.

James permanecia com a cabeça baixa, suspirando ofegante.

- Ontem não interessa, mas meus pais me obrigaram a ir jantar com eles amanhã à noite. Lily e eu, aliás. Logo amanhã, que eu tinha planejado uma noite fantástica com ela, porque hoje eu duvido muito que role alguma coisa... – James falou entre suspiros finais, olhando de soslaio para Sirius – Eles ficam cercando a gente de cuidados e paparicos. Como se eu fosse uma criança novamente.

- Mas você ainda é o nosso _Little Baby Prongs_, meu amigo. – Sirius colocou a mão no ombro de James, que lhe deu um tapa; Sirius revirou os olhos e colocou as mãos nos bolsos – E eles não vão me convidar? Credo, eu não tenho mais moral nenhuma por aqui... – ele começou a se reclamar, mas parou em meio ao olhar descontente de James – Ok, eu nem queria ir mesmo. Então você vai ter que adiar mais uma noite de _SS_ com a ruiva, é isso?

- SS? Sigla nova de quê?– James perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

- Sexo selvagem. – Sirius disse, dando de ombros, pouco depois da porta do elevador se abrir e uma garota com a expressão imediatamente alterada para puro desgosto adentrar no recinto.

- Eu tenho muita má sorte mesmo. Além de ter que dividir um cubículo com o Black, ainda tenho que fazer isso enquanto ele discute o sexo selvagem que o melhor amigo dele não vai ter com a minha melhor amiga. – Liana se recostou na parede do elevador ao lado de James – Vocês não têm vergonha não? E James, a Lily sabe que você discute a intimidade de vocês usando esses termos?

- Você veio de onde? – Sirius perguntou, os olhos arregalados.

- Eu estava na casa de uma outra amiga nesse mesmo prédio. – ela respondeu, seca – Mas me respondam: a vergonha de vocês, onde se meteu? Tirou férias?

- O Prongs que devia ter vergonha por não querer jantar com os próprios pais. – Sirius respondeu prontamente, dando um sorriso esperançoso para Liana, que o ignorou.

- Meus pais que deviam ter vergonha de acabar com a minha farra. – James disse, a postura normal, os braços cruzados.

- Ah, definitivamente eles sabiam dos seus planos de _SS_, James. – Liana comentou, irônica – Eu só espero que a Lily não saiba disso, não quero ter que aguentar um desapontamento duplo no meu almoço. – ela completou, sorrindo de deboche.

- Na verdade, eu ia fazer uma surpresa. – James reclamou.

- É, fica para a próxima, Jammie. – ela caminhou para fora do elevador – Quem sabe para depois do casamento.

Os outros dois a seguiram, em direção ao apartamento.

- Depois do casamento? – Sirius perguntou, boquiaberto – Você acha que o Prongs fez o quê, voto de castidade?

Liana deu de ombros.

- Eu não sei, mas você bem que poderia fazer isso, não acha, Black? Aliás, como estão os seus furúnculos? – perguntou, o riso abafado.

Sirius fechou a cara, cruzando os braços.

- Muito bem, mas não graças a você. E não se preocupe, já estou de volta à ativa. Ontem mesmo...

- Você aproveitou a noite fazendo a farra com o máximo de garotas fedendo a whisky de fogo que encontrou na rua, eu suponho.

- Eu não tenho culpa se a garota que eu quero me renega. Enquanto eu não fico com a certa, vou me divertir com as erradas... – ele deu de ombros, sabendo exatamente o efeito daquilo que dizia.

- Mas você é muito abusado mesmo, seu canalha, cafajeste, tirano! – Liana começou a estapear o ombro do maroto, no que ele ria, divertido.

- Cale a boca você dois. – James reclamou, levantando uma sobrancelha, parando na porta do apartamento – É o meu nariz ou vocês também estão sentindo um cheiro de queimado?

Então os três se entreolharam. Gritaram ao mesmo tempo. E, quase derrubando a porta, irromperam para dentro do apartamento.


End file.
